Alec and clary
by That.ginger.kid.123456789
Summary: Alec and clary fall in love, Jace is jealous. Btw this is my first fanfic, this story is going to be long and will be continued. Ratings will change. Please look:) Alec/Clary AlecxClary Fraywood. Also, your prob wondering why I said rated m. Its bc when they go to Alicante there will be sexual content- Lots and lots.
1. Chapter 1

Alec and Clary

Chapter One

This story belongs to me but all characters are from Cassandra Clare.

Summary: Alec falls in love with Clary. Btw this is my first fanfic!

Chapter one, Pandemonium

Clary and Simon where dancing, the room filled with others swaying back and forth, a sea of bodies moving to the trance music. Sweat was sticking her red hair to her neck. Clary was in her own little world, watching the blue-haired boy make his way toward a beautigul girl in a long white dress. She was as pale as moonlight with silky black hair down to her waist, with lively black eyes. Clary grew disappointed, but knew she stood no chance against her. She was about to turn away when she caught two tall, muscular figures stalking the boy. She didn't know how she could tell they were following him; she supposed it was how careful they seemed. One was slightly taller, with midnight black hair and pale skin- slightly more wiry than the one with the golden waves and the tan complexion. Both seemed to give off a glow- their arms and necks covered with what looked like tattoos and dozens of scars.

The girl led the boy into a room. Nothing unusual, that is, until the golden haired one pulled out a large knife. Clary just stood there- she couldn't scream, or tell Simon. Her legs simply moved towards the door without her permission. She busted into the room- just as the golden haired boy was about to pull down the knife.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" She managed to choke out. All eyes turned toward her. The girl seemed angry, and her nostrils flared. The golden eyed boy looked curious, while the one with the icy blue eyes just looked shocked and couldn't stop staring.

"Well, we're, well _were, _killing a demon. And who are you, and why can you see us?" The blonde asked, his gaze piercing into her, a wicked smile forming across his mouth. Clary thought these people were just crazy, of course she could see them and what were they talking about? They boy wasn't a demon- he was a person. The expression on her face must have said what she was thinking when the girl spoke up.

"Shes just a little Mundie, Jace! She doesn't even know what your talking about. Who knows, maybe shes on the demons side."

That was were the black haired boy cut in. "No, Izzy, she isn't. But shes not a mundane, and definatley isn't a downworlder." His blue eyes wandered back to her. "So what are you?" He whispered, half to himself. For a second, he was caught off guard, and the blue haired boy took the advantage.

"ALEC!" The two others screamed. The demon pounced on him. But Alec immdeatly rolled over and stabbed him in the chest. Black blood oozed out of where the blade made its mark. Clary was shocked, and took out here phone, dialing the police- but her hands were shaky after what she just saw, and the phone dropped to the ground. Her knees gave out and she fell, and then everything was black. She felt strong pale arms gently pick her up, and her head rolled onto the crook of his neck.

Clary opened her green eyes and for a moment was blinded by a white light, and her head hurt. After a couple seconds she fully opened her eyes and saw a white ceiling far above her. _Am I dead?_ But then she sat up- and three figures sat besied her. They looked at her intently.

"How do you feel?" The black haired boy asked. He looked tired, shadows under his eyes.

Clary looked around the room one more time. The room was filled with beds and it was light, the windows washed in on the white walls. "Where am I? Who are you people? Why did I black out?" The words rambled off her mouth like a river.

"You are at the Institute." This time it was the golden boy. She noticed he didn't look as tired, if anything more refreshed. " A place where shadowhunters train. Im Jace Lightwood, the stunningly attractive one and the strongest out of many." That stupid grin returned to his face. Her eyes narrowed; she decided she didn't like this boy. "This is Isabelle Lightwood, a girl who cant cook if her life depended on it, and is jealous of my looks and strength." He motioned to the black haired girl, and she rolled her eyes and gave a dismissive tone, much like Clary did. "And this." He started, gesturing to the handsome boy with black hair, "Is Alec Lightwood, the quiet and hostile one who will never open up to anybody." Clary turned her attention to him. His midnight black hair was silky, and pale skin was covered in scars and tattoos. He had long, curling black eyelashes and a sharp nose and cheekbones and chin. His then lips were pale too- and his blue eyes were like the night sky.

Jace coughed, turning Clarys attention away from studying Alec. "Okay… So I need to get home and you people are crazy because ive never even heard of 'shadowhunters' or whatever you call them, and id really like to leave- so if youll excuse me-" At that moment her phone rang, from Alecs pocket.

"Sorry, I took it when we left- I didn't want you to loose it.." He rambled. He gave her phone back and she answered it.

"Mom, Ill be home soon. Chill-" She started, but was cut off by a series of desperate words.

"_No, Clary! Don't come home- just don't! its not safe! Everythimhd going to be fine. I love you, clary. Never forget that!_" She was cut off by a large thud and then everything was silent.

"Mom! Mom, answer!" Clary burst into tears. Alec was the one to come over and comfort her.

"Shhh… shhh. Its okay, Clary, its okay. We'll find her. Calm down- calm down, its ok." Clary sobbed into his chest, and she finally dozed asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Alec looked down to see Clary sleeping. Her fiery red hair was splayed across the pillow; her pale skin in the sun. Freckles dotted across her nose and cheeks and her small pink lips were slightly open. He sighed. She kind of looked like an angel. _What?_ The thought took him aback; he was never attracted to any girl in his entire life. Alec gently got off the bed, and turned around to see Jace, pure jealousy was written across his face,

"What are you doing?" He hissed,

"Going to get something for Clary to wear when she wakes up so, we can check on her apartment." He said, starting off again.

"Leave her alone. And Hodge wants to see her first." Jace snapped back.

"Why? Why do I have to leave her alone?" He glanced back at Clary, whose red hair gleamed like fire in the sunlight.

"Because I saw her first." He stared back at Alec. For a second, he thought Jace was joking. But his eyes clearly said he wasn't.

"Jace, it doesn't matter who saw her first. She chooses who she wants to spend time with. Now, if you'll excuse me." Alec walked out of the room. He was _mad. What the hell? No one saw her first, and she doesn't even like you! You can see it in her eyes, dumbass! I'm the one who comforted her and saved her and isn't flirting like a god damned bastard after what she went through!_ These words went through his mind as he walked to his sister's door. He was pretty sure that none of her clothes would fit Clary, her tip of her nose reached his chin, and Izzy's clothes weren't exactly Clary's type either.

He knocked on the door. No one answered, so he went in anyway. He looked into his sister's closet, filled with black dresses and fancy clothes. Finally he found a simple black tank top and dark jeans for her, and walked back downstairs to the infirmary. He nearly dropped everything when he saw Jace, leaned over clary. She was still asleep, but his fingers where on her chin. Alec's anger raised in his chest, and he found the closest heavy thing he could. He chucked the book forward and it hit Jace squarely on the side of his head.

"What the _hell, _Alec?! We're best friends, why would you do that?" He yelled.

_Because you were touching something that belongs to me and that ive already fallen in love with._ Instead of saying this, he simply hissed the words, "Get the hell out, Jace. LEAVE. HER. ALONE." Jace was clearly shocked. Everyone knew it was strange for Alec to act like this; he never opened up to anyone, and was usually hostile to everyone but his family. Clary was different though. _Besides, _he thought, _maybe one day she would be his family. _He didn't break eye contact with Jace, blue burning into gold, until his best friend stalked out of the room. He walked over to Clary, set down the clothes, and sat beside her. After she woke up and got dressed he would take her to her apartment and look around, then he would take her back here to Hodge. She would probably stay at the institute until her mom was found. _And that gives us more time to get to know each other. _He thought. He brushed a strand of black hair out of his eyes, and slowly dozed off to sleep, dreaming of a beautiful red head whom he had already come to love.

**Sorry this was a short chapter, the next few will be a lot longer. Ill update it every day so check back often Please review, criticize, give me ideas, any feedback is good!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clary woke up to the sound of footsteps storming out of the room, and another pair storming in. She kept her eyes closed, pretending to sleep. She sensed someone sitting down on the chair, looking at her- well, more like staring. She stiffened when she figured out who it was- Alec. She didn't know how she could sense it- she just could. When he was around, it felt like.. like all the happiness returned to the world. Once she felt him doze off to a peaceful sleep, she slowly opened her emerald green eyes and sat up.

There he was, bathed in the sunlight of the window, midnight black hair shining. His long lashes nearly touched the top of his cheek. The only thing that could have made him more angelic looking was if he _smiled;_ he didn't seem like the smiling type. Clary absently added that to her long list of things to do- to make him smile. She was pretty sure it would be a wonderful smile. She stealthily got out of bed- making sure not to make a sound. Clary draped a blanket over him and swept a strand of black hair out of his pale face.

"Sweet dreams.." She whispered softly, "And thank you." Clary turned around and picked up the clothes that were at the bottom of the bed. They were slightly too big, but they were better than nothing. She looked to her left and saw a bathroom in it. It had a shower and she immediately stepped out of her clothes and closed the shower door.

Little did she know that Jace was watching her with Alec the whole time.

Alec opened his eyes from a peaceful sleep. He dreamt of Clary. Beautiful, angelic, green eyed Clary. He noticed that a blanket was over him, and Clary was gone, as was the clothes he set out for her. When he looked to where the shower was he saw that the door was closed and he heard running water. Alec assumed she was taking a shower. His mind also wondered if she put the blanket on him, but he swept the thought away- daring not to hope. He already was in love with her, and that was bad enough. Its not that he didn't like the idea of love, its just that he was afraid he would get hurt. Even though he said this to himself, the back of his mind kept nagging _theres no way out of this- its meant to be._

_Meant to be._ And he decided that there was absolutely nothing wrong with that. And with that happy thought in his mind, he got up and went to the kitchen to get something ready for them to eat when Clary got out of the shower. Truly, he had no idea what to do because he would rather do a million pushups instead of eating Isabelles cooking. Not that he was very good himself. There was Jace, of course. But he only learned because he knew it attracted girls, and by the terms the two brothers were on right now Alec asking Jace to make something for him and Clary wasn't a very likely option.

He entered the kitchen, to find a box of pizza and a note on top saying-

**Went out shopping, Ill be back later tonight. Enjoy **

** -Isabelle**

Well, today was his lucky day. Jace would probably eat the most, and he didn't want to make him any angrier, so he decided he would be the one to eat two pieces and Clary and Jace would eat three. Besides- he wasn't that hungry anyways, but he and Clary should regain as much strength as possible before going to her house. Who knows what could still be there. He walked out carrying two plates, one for him and one for Clary to walk into the infirmary and find Jace talking, more like flirting, with Clary. She looked uncomfortable, and glared at the golden haired boy with piercing green eyes, awkwardness soon turning into rage. Before the situation escalated any more Alec walked in as calmly as possible.

"Hey, Clary. I brought pizza, I figured you might be hungry. Jace, theres more in the kitchen. You can leave now." He put all his will into calming his voice, one because he didn't want to upset Clary, and two because he knew the calmer he was the angrier Jace got. Fire danced in Jace's golden eyes and he stomped out of the room. Alec absently wondered if there was going to be a path on the floor on where Jace stomped in and out.

"Thanks." Clary said. Alec turned his attention to her, there was a sweet smile on her face.

"What? For feeding you?" He snorted. "I don't think I have a choice there."

"No.. I mean for sending Jace away." She looked him in the eye as he walked towards her with the food. He almost tripped from her gaze, he was pretty sure she didn't notice though. She seemed to be in her own little world- thinking about something. He silently kicked himself anyway for being so clumsy, shadowhunters weren't supposed to be so awkward and careless.

Clary thought to herself of ways to make Alec smile while he walked towards her. She saw him almost trip and nearly smiled to herself, it was quite adorable seeing his tall, muscular wiry figure being clumsy. What was even cuter was when she saw his cheeks redden and his blue eyes avert her gaze. When he reached her their fingers slightly touched, a tingle going up her spine like electricity.

"Thank you, again" she said, truly grateful for the food. She hadn't eaten in a day.

"Stop apologizing, its annoying." Though he tried to sound harsh, Clary could easily tell that he _almost_ smiled. _Almost there, Clary._ She decided the moment she saw him smile she would draw it; capturing the moment forever. Not, of course, that it would be the last time she would make him smile. She simply felt that the first time would feel special.

"What were you and Jace talking about?" He asked, trying to change the subject. She felt her cheeks redden, her mind taking a flashback to the conversation.

"Well.. ummm.. he said that I shouldn't get too close to you because apparently he's been watching you and me the whole time, and he saw when I put the blanket on you." She said. "D-don't get mad you just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up and you looked cold and-"

He cut her off "Don't, its fine. Thank you." He said, blushing again.

"Well now look who's apologizing." She said, with a mischievous glint in her eye and a wicked smile on her face.

He snorted. "Just eat. After this ill take you to your apartment so we can look around and check things out to learn more, and then I need to bring you back here. Hodge wants to talk to you. He's curious why you can see us." He said, and dug into his pizza. She noticed he had only two, and before he could stop her she put one of hers on his plate.

"You need it more than I do. Besides, didn't that demon spray you with some venom before you killed it?" She said. At these words, Alec winced, remembering the pain on his back. He hadn't told anyone about it yet, and he didn't want to. He swept black hair out of his eye.

"It doesn't hurt that much." Clary looked at him for a moment, meeting his gaze, green burning into blue, and as if she calculated him she said-

"Liar. I can tell. Let me see." The dismissive and orderly tone in her voice pretty much just told him that she was going to fix it whether he liked it or not, so he obeyed. He took off his shirt, revealing his pale, muscular chest covered with scars, runes, and tattoos. The lightwood ring hung on his chest from a chain around his neck, and his muscles curved into a V the lower down they were. He noticed Clary taking all of this is and then finally stopped herself. He turned around, showing his back, equally muscled, except now there were burns on the right near were his neck was. He heard Clary suck in a gasp.

"Alec, why didn't you tell anyone about this?!" She sounded angry and sad and worried all at the same time.

"Because I didn't want to." He said, simply. It was the truth. Very gently, Clary's hands were on his back, massaging it, inspecting the burns. Electricity shot through him as he felt her small hands on him.

"I'll be back in a second, " she said, walking towards the bathroom. When she came back out, she had bandages, ointment, water, and towels.

"This might hurt a little." She started cleaning the wounds with a towel and water, and when she was done she applied the ointment. Finally she wrapped the bandage around him. "There you go."

"Why did you do that?" He said.

"Because I wanted to." She replied, mocking him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked, pulling on his shirt.

"Yes." She said, and they left the institute.

When they got to the small apartment; everything seemed eerily quiet, like a thick blanket hung over the place. _Too quiet._ Clary thought. Without realizing it, she grabbed Alec's hand in fear. Surprisingly, he squeezed it back. The place was trashed, everything on the floor, torn off. There didn't seem to be anything there. They checked around the apartment several times, looking for any clue. There was none. That was until Clary saw a note stuck to her bedroom door, a knife holding it in place.

_**Bring the cup, or you'll never see your mother again.**_

_** -Valentine**_

__Clary stifled in a sob, of frustration, fear, despair, anger. Before she could go back to Alec, she was knocked down on her back by a spider crocodile thing, green slime oozing off of it. She kicked and punched and screamed, but to no avail. The liquid poison soon coated her arms and legs and neck. Alec came running over and chopped the demon thing in half. "Clary!" She felt him lean down, but she couldn't say anything. She felt as though she was slipping into another world, dazed. "Clary, stay with me. You're going to be ok." Was he crying? She felt something like a tear drop onto her cheek as she felt herself be picked up and carried away as gently and fast as possible. Then everything went black.

**Thanks for looking at my story There will probably be another chapter or two tomorrow. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clary woke in a familiar place. The hospital bed was now comfortable beneath her, and white light came through the windows. She turned her head to the right, to see a familiar blue-eyed face. She started to smile until she noticed another recognizable figure, who was thin tan and wiry with brown eyes and dark hair.

She sucked in a gasp, looking at the familiar face with glasses.

"Simon?!" She exclamimed, overwhelmed by joy and surprise.

"Clary! I missed you so much!" At these words he came and gave her hug, a long, warm one. She had her eyes closed again but when she opened them the pale face in the background had an expression of hurt and anger and jealousy. She immediately let go of her best friend.

"What happened? Why are you here? Why am _I_ here?" She asked.

"I'll explain, because the wimpy mundane wouldn't tell a very good story from his point of view." Alec gave an annoyed look towards Simon.

"Watch it, I can break that pretty nose of yours with one punch." Simon said, and even though the words were harsh, she could see that he wasn't as brave as he sounded.

"You don't scare me, mundane. You have the physical capability of a mouse." He snapped back, brushing Simons threat off his shoulder like a little pest. Before the argument went any farther, Alec started. "Clary, you were attacked by a ravenor demon, and you were poisoned very badly. When you blacked out, I brought you here as quickly as possible. You were out for days, and I was scared to death. Jace, Isabelle and I took turns taking care of you. Then Hodge came and told me that I should go back to your apartment to check and see if there were anymore demons there. There weren't. Oh, but I found this.. It had your name on it." He took something out of his jacket and revealed a sketchbook- worn from years of use. He saw her expression and before she could explode he interrupted "I didn't look in it, I could tell it seemed sentimental to you. Here." He gave her the sketchpad and their fingers touched for a second again, the familiar electric feeling going down both of their spines.

"Okay." She started, holding the sketchbook close. "But that still doesn't explain how you came across Simon."

"When I left your apartment, there he was, looking scared like a lost pitiful puppy, and started screaming at me like 'Where did you take Clary? Did you kidnap her? Why are you in her apartment?!' And then he attacked me, I don't see how you could even call it an attack, and I had no choice but to take him here. And that's how you got here." Clary was taking all of this in.

"Did you find anymore clues about were my mom could be?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"No.. Im sorry, Clary. I failed you." Alec touched her cheek, comforting her. At that moment Jace walked into the room. The moment he saw that he smacked Alecs hand away.

"I wouldn't spend too much time with this awkward little shy boy, Clary. He probably doesn't have much to offer, the stuff down in his pants included."

Clary just looked mad, Alecs expression was a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Clary spoke up. "Alecs better than you, and why are you even here?! And why did you do that?!"

"Revenge. And logically, I was saving you." He said in the I'm-better-than-you-and-im-always-right voice, that he seemed to speak in whenever he was around her and Alec.

"I hate agreeing with him, but the golden boys right. You shouldn't spend time with Alec. You deserve better." Simon cut in, refusing to look Clary in the eye when he said it.

Alec sucked in a breath. "You guys are just jel-"but he couldn't finish his sentence, because Jace cut him off.

"Hodge wants to see her. After this, take her to his office." He said that as he walked out of the room, Simon behind him.

"Well, I guess we should go see Hodge." Alec sighed.

"Who's Hodge?" Clary asked. She'd been meaning to ask the question for a while now, but she always forgot it later.

"He's kind of like the leader of the place; though technically it's my mom and dad who run the institute. He's trained all of us since we were little, and was one of the best shadowhunters of his time. He'll probably decide what we're going to do from now on, and how we're going to find your mother."

"Okay. Let's go then." Clary smiled, as if trying to hide her nervousness, but Alec could see right through her.

"Don't be scared; he's really nice." As if concluding his statement he squeezed her hand. Clary always liked it when he did this; she liked how his large, callused and scarred hand felt against hers. She liked the little spark that went in his eye, making them slightly bluer. She liked everything about him.

Then she got up and walked to Hodge's office, hand in hand with the boy that was slowly making his way into her heart; and she intended for him to stay there.

Alec looked at Hodge, studying a book in his desk. He led Clary into the room. "Hodge, you wanted to speak to us." Hodge looked up from his book.

"My dear Alec! Yes, and hello, Ms. Fray." His hands wandered down to where their hands were still clasped. He smiled. "Well, I see you've gotten to know each other. If I were you, Ms. Fray, I would keep a strong man like him around." Clary and Alec both blushed, immediately letting go of each other's hands. But Hodge kept on. "I'm guessing you know that Alec is afraid of the dark, and can be a little moody sometimes. He really is all soft inside, though." Alec blushed even more. He hated Hodge embarrassing him in front of Clary; Jace made sure of that enough already. But he knew Hodge intended well. Clary smiled.

"No, no I didn't know he was afraid of the dark. But anyway, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes. Sit down." Clary and Alec sat down together on a sofa. "Well, your obviously not a mundane. But since you aren't, and since everyone knows what you are, I have planned for you to be trained an taught as a shadowhunter so you can protect yourself; and also look for your mother. I was going to have you taught by Jace, but, I think you would much prefer Alec. We have a room ready for you; decorate it as you like. Alec, you can help her." He smiled, and turned back to his books as if saying the conversation was over. Before they left, Hodge muttered something like "I never thought id see a Fairchild and a Lightwood together"

Clary and Alec walked out of the room. "Well," Alec started, "Let's start with your room, and then tonight we can begin training."

"Sounds like a plan." Clary said as he led her up the stairs and walked her into a room. "Its between me and Izzy's, so if you ever need anything, we'll be right there. Clary looked around the room. It was a nice size; with a white bathroom on the side. A big closet to her right, a dresser beside her bed. A huge window looked into the room, with white curtains. There was a trunk at the bottom of a double bed with a green comforter and pillows, and a bookshelf.

"One second, I have a surprise." Before Clary could say anything, Alec pulled out an easel and art supplies out of the closet. "I thought you would like it."

"I love it." She said. And then; there it was.

He smiled.

She took it all in; one corner of his mouth lifted before the other one. Crinkles under his eyes. His teeth were white; but not perfect. His lips formed a big smile. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing. I just like the way you smile." He looked at her, and faster than a human being could move; she was against the wall, Alec over her- not a gap between them. She felt every muscle on his body. She could smell him, and he smelled like mint. A strand of black hair fell over his eyes, and she resisted the urge to swipe it away. Then she snapped out of it and cleared her mind.

"Alec, what are you-" He cut her off.

"Nothing. I just like your eyes." He said, half mocking her, a grin forming on his face again. But there was truth in his voice. His hands held hers against the wall, yet his touch was gentle. She closed her eyes, waiting for him, but instead he leaned their foreheads together. "And your hair." He said. His nose touched her jawline; she could feel his warm breath on her ear. This sent shivers of electricity up her spine- and it seemed to drive him crazy, a spark of blue forming in his eyes. "And your freckles." He rubbed his nose with hers, tender and sweet. "But most of all, you." As if on cue he leaned down and, finally, he kissed her; hard and passionate. His soft thin lips moved with hers, soft and passionate at the same time. His tongue asked for entrance; and she let it, immediately. Their tongues violently mingled together; and she let out a moan. He slid his hand slowly and deliciously down her waist and wrapped his arms around her back, tight and warm and comforting, as if trying to fold them into one. She returned the favor by snaking her arms up his neck, and then slid her fingers through his silky black hair. She liked the feel of it, and kept going. The kiss seemed to go on for hours, even though it was only a few minutes. It felt so RIGHT, though. Like they were the only two people left in the world.

And this time, Jace AND Simon were watching.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary and Alec broke away; shocked yet pleased at what just happened. Jace was looking through the wall using the rune, and Simon was just peeping in through the doorway. Jace's reaction was slightly different than Simons; he was jealous and mad and angry. Simon felt these things too- but if anything he was more heartbroken and sad.

"We should go.." Alec said, taking Clary's hand again and walking downstairs to the kitchen. He was so happy; he didn't know what to do with himself. It was at that moment Jace decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Not so fast, Alec. Clary should go to the silent brothers and see if they can recover any memories of her. And I should be the one to take her." He looked smug; like he'd already won the argument.

"And what makes you think that?" Clary spoke up, anger rising in her. He had no right at all to tell her who she would be with.

"Don't get so feisty, Ms. Red. You both know I'm better than him because-" Before he could finish, Clary dragged Alec away and into the kitchen, leaving Jace with a scowl.

"You know, he's right. We should go to the silent brothers." Alec said.

"Who are the silent brothers?" Clary asked, suddenly curious.

"There shadowhunters, or were, anyway. They're powerful beings; they can get into your mind. They're very important, you see." As if confirming, he took a bite out of his apple. Clary suddenly grew nervous. She decided that having someone in your mind wouldn't be very nice at all, whether they could help you or not. Alec read her expression. "Clary, I know you're scared. But this could bring us a step closer to finding your mom; and retrieving your memories. Besides, "He said, taking a step closer to her, nibbling on her ear. A strand of black hair fell on his forehead, and she brushed it away. "I'll be with you. The whole time." Clary felt slightly more reassured, and nodded.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

"In an hour, you should get cleaned up and dressed." He stated, pointing her toward the staircase that led to her room. "Don't take too long; they don't like to be kept waiting." Clary nodded and walked upstairs, but not after kissing him on the cheek. The buzz from the first kiss was still on their lips. She came to her bedroom and closed the shower door. It felt good taking a hot shower, the water running down her. After she got out and got dressed and put her hair in a French braid, to keep it out of her face, she walked back downstairs. She always felt like Jace or Simon would be around the next corner, and she couldn't help but be weary in every step she took. She finally saw Alec, and she let out a sigh of relief. It looked like he had taken a shower too, his black hair even blacker because it was damp, his pale skin seemed to give off a glow. There was still water caught in his long eyelashes, and the combination with the blue eyes made Clary yearn for her sketchbook and colored pencils. After she got back, that's exactly what she would do, she decided.

"Ready, Ms. Fray?" He said in a formal mocking tone. He offered her his arm.

"Well of course, Mr. Lightwood." She said, and slid her arm through his. And that's how they walked out of the institute.

They got a cab and headed for a graveyard. Clary gave him a questioning look but said nothing, deciding to follow him. He led her to a rather large tomb and used the opening rune to get in. The tomb was dark at first, and then slowly, one by one, candles lit up and revealed a staircase going down. Clary shook down a shiver of excitement. There was some fear behind it too, but she set her mind on being valiant and brave like the boy standing next to her. She always felt safer and braver when he was by her side. Even though she was thankful, she always silently kicked herself for being useless most of the time. She was eager to train to become a shadowhunter.

As if interrupting her thoughts, Alec took her hand. "Let's go." He said, pouring all the reassurance and valiance and love into his eyes and his voice. Clary nodded, taking a deep breath, and they descended down the steps, one by one.

Alec looked down at Clary. Her expression was all too easy to read, for him, anyway. He saw fear and anxiety and determination; mixed with excitement. Clary seemed to be in her own little world, gazing at the city that lay before them.

"Welcome, to the city of bones." He said.

_Yes, many welcome. Follow me, please._ It was brother Zachariah who spoke. Confusion swept across Clary's face. _Yes, Ms. Fray. Though that is not your real name. You will come to find you have many names; _at this he turned his face or whatever you want to call it, to Alec, _but that is for you to decide. But anyway, yes, I can talk to you through your mind. It might seem weird at first, but you will soon get used to it. Please, follow me. _Before Clary could ask any more questions, he turned and started floating towards a big room, with alcoves on the sides. More silent brothers were in a circle around it. They each held candles, all of them had the scary type face. _Now that,_ Alec thought, _is something _I'll _never get used to. _

_Stop._ He motioned to Alec. _Follow me, Ms. Fray. _Clary was frightened. She wanted Alec with her every step of the way. As if comforting her, Alec put his mouth to her forehead, planting a gentle kiss on it. "It's going to be ok, Clary. I'll be right here." She nodded, and walked to the center of the circle. The brothers seemed to talk to her; but Alec couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. Clary nodded, and closed her eyes.

Then they started to sing.

It was a song that sent chills up your spine. Clary was starting to sweat, and she started breathing hard. This went on for a couple of minutes, and then that was when she fell. She blacked out.

Alec couldn't help it anymore. He ran to Clary. She seemed to be drawing something in the dust, but she was his first priority at the moment. She opened her eyes. Alec hugged her in, close. He rocked her back and forth.

"Alec, I'm okay." She said into his shoulder. Alec turned to the silent brothers. _There seems to be a block on her mind._ They said. And that was when he looked down into the dust, and there, written in clear letters, was the word-

BANE.

The realization started to form in his mind.

_Magnus Bane. Shit. _

**Sorry the updates are coming late, I have vball tryouts. But, as requested and planned, Magnus will be showing up in the next chapter. Please review and enjoy **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alec sucked in a gasp, looking at the familiar name in the dust. He never wanted to talk to Magnus again. Ever since Clary came, things started changing for the better. The truth was, since he had never been attracted to anyone in his life, Magnus had convinced him he was gay. Alec was sure he wasn't, and went along with it. And that was when the warlock started to make a move on him. He left as fast as he could, swearing to himself to never go back.

And now this.

A shiver ran up his spine. Clary was studying him with thoughtful green eyes. _I have to do this for her_, he gulped, _she means the world to me, and I have to help her, no matter what._

"So… what now?" Clary asked him, interrupting his train of thought. He remembered that blasted party Magnus had invited him, Jace, and Isabelle to. Truly, he wanted to stomp on the invitation and throw it away. But Isabelle kept it. And of course, that party just _had_ to be tonight, staring at 8:00.

"Now," He said, taking her hand, "we go and crash a party." Clary's expression was quite amusing for him, but before she could bombard him with a million questions he dragged her out of the silent city. They got a cab and headed back to the institute.

As they opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, Izzy surprised them. "And where exactly have you two been?" She asked, a scowl on her face.

"Long story- one that you don't have time for. Anyway, remember that party that Magnus invited us to?"

"Yes?" She said, arching one eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're going to it."

"OH MY GOSH DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?!" She said, jumping up in down like an excited cheerleader.

"Ummmmmmm…." Clary said, completely confused.

"CLARY, MAKEOVERS!" She said dragging Clary by the arm into her bedroom.

"Wha- no! Alec!" She looked back at Alec, her expression clearly saying _help me get out of this I don't want a makeover by this pyshco of a girl!_ Alec shrugged, knowing there was no way to get out of this. If he even tried to stop Izzy she would be sure to give him a few good punches and perhaps a bloody nose as well.

"I'll see you two in an hour." He said, walking down the halls to tell Jace and Simon.

"Well," Izzy said, turning Clary around, "I do believe my work here is complete. Wha'd'ya think?" She concluded, a prideful smile forming over her face. Clary looked into the mirror, and couldn't believe what she saw.

Her red hair was smooth and in a ponytail, its long curls on her neck. She had black eye liner and mascara and silvery eye-shadow, making her eyes a fierce, cold green. Her lips were glossy. She was wearing a skin- tight dress that barely touched the middle of her thigh. She was also wearing black thigh-high boots.

"Oh... My... God." She finally managed to say, and she wasn't sure whether or not her lack of breath was caused by shock or just the super tight dress, clinging to her curves and making her look like she had more cleavage (which she didn't)

"What? Is something wrong?" Izzy asked, worried for a moment.

"No, everything's fine. Ready to go?" She walked out the door before she had to talk to her anymore.

"I still don't see how Clary chose you." Jace kept talking to Alec, who was simply annoyed if not hurt by Jace's words. But he expected no less from him, Jace always used mean words when he didn't get something he didn't want, and was rude to everyone he loved. Usually, he would get his way. But not this time. He could say all the sarcastic and mean remarks he wanted, but he was never getting Clary. Ever.

Alec heard a sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and into the kitchen he turned to see Clary. His face turned red, and hers did to. She looked away. His eyes slid along her curves, her legs, her neck and freckled shoulders, and finally came to rest on her face.

"H-how do I look?" She asked, reluctantly.

"Amazing." He said, a cocky smile forming on his face.

"She looks like someone who's number should be written on a bathroom wall." Simon said, and though he tried to put all the venom in his voice as possible, anyone could see he was eyeing Clary up and down as well.

"Clary, if you get lonely in bed tonight, you know where my room is. Visit me anytime you want, I promise you'll have a good time." Jace stepped in, and Alec couldn't help but be furious.

"No, thanks. I have someone else I would much rather stay with." Clary snapped back, coldness in her green eyes.

"Okay, before we get into an argument, we should go." Izzy said, taking Simon by the arm and dragging him away. Alec turned to Clary.

"So I guess no training tonight, huh?" She asked, thoroughly disappointed .

"We can start tomorrow morning, I promise. Now let's go crash a party." He put an arm around her tiny body and walked out like that. He couldn't help but make sure Jace could see, and he could feel his best friends cold stare eyeing both of them.

As they caught a cab and headed toward his apartment, Simon and Clary were arguing.

"Look, I need to look the part if this is going to be a success!" She said.

"I don't care! You should _not _be dressed like someone who has intimate plans tonight in front of Mr. blue eyes over there!" Simon snapped, clearly furious with Clary.

"Hey, watch it! And anyway, if we want this to work, we have to do everything we can Simon. And plus, its only for one night." Clary was clearly getting tired of the argument. Meanwhile, Alec was still quite nervous of going back into the bastards house. He tuned them out and thought about ways he could go unnoticed.

They arrived at the front door. Jace turned. "Now remember, Clary. No getting to naughty, I called dibs."

"Excuse me?!" Alec shouted. He decided he's had quite enough of this.

"You are excused, my friend. Now, if you'll please-" and he took Clary's hand. Alec smacked it away.

"I don't think so." He said, and before Jace could say anything else, he went inside the apartment.

The first thing he noticed was the crowd. It had all the types of downworlders, faeries, werewolves, vampires, warlocks, witches. Alec couldn't help but stiffen, it made him uneasy.

"Well, Alec, I see you've accepted my offer?" He turned around to see a asian looking man with tan skin and spiky black hair, with slitted yellow green cat eyes.

_Magnus._

Alec sucked in a breath. "No, I haven't." And he took Clary's hand. "I'm here for her." Magnus looked at them up and down.

"I see…. Clary Fray. Welcome. Follow me, please." And turned around before saying anything else.

Clary leaned into him. "What was that about?" She whispered into his ear. He looked at her. He wondered whether or not he should tell her the truth. He wondered if it would change what she thought about him.

"nothing." He said, concluding the question, and walked up the stairs with her, hand in hand. Truly, he didn't want to be one second away from her.

"So, I'm guessing you're here on your memories?" He asked her, as if reading her mind.

"Yes…" She said. He sighed.

"I knew this day would come. I warned your mother, telling her she couldn't keep you away from the world you belong to forever. But she wouldn't listen to me. Anyway, I can't do anything about your memories. They will simply come back over time, and you'll have to be patient." Magnus said, his cat eyes looking sleepy and bored.

"How long will it take?" She asked, curious.

He hesitated before telling her. "A year. You need to understand, I've been keeping a block on your mind since you were three years old. It will take a long time to get the memories to come back. Because of this, I deeply advise you to stay low, stay hidden, and stay safe. Keep training, and eventually you will find your mother."

"A year…" Clary whispered under her breath. Her mind was jumbled up with thoughts, but they were interrupted.

"Clary, may I have a word with your boyfriend, please?" Alec's heart stopped.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just go downstairs for a few minutes." Alec wanted to get out of here, and into Clary's safe arms. But his feet seemed to be stuck to the ground- literally. He wouldn't be surprised if Magnus did that.

"…..Okay. If you're not down in five minutes, I'm coming back up." She said, and turned away, disappearing down the steps.

"I understand that you are no longer interested in my offer, Alec. That is not why I kept you here. I just wanted to say that if you hurt Clary, I will kill you. Literally. I've watched her grow up, and she's like the daughter I never had. Luke, her practically real father, is currently in Alicante, trying to find a clue to help Clary." Magnus said.

"Then may I go now?" Alec asked, desperate.

"Then promise to protect Clary with your life." Magnus looked at him with steady eyes. Alec took a breath.

"I promise." Alec said. Magnus looked at him one more time, then snapped his fingers, releasing him from his grasp. Alec took of down the stairs, eager to find Clary and get out of here. He looked around, he couldn't find her. His eyes scouted the crowd for a glimpse of red hair.

"Alec!" Came a distant, familiar voice. "Alec!" Jace emerged through the crowd.

"What? What is it?! Where's Clary?!" He was shaking Jace's shoulders.

"S-shes gone! They took her! The vampires took her!"

_Gone. My Clary's gone. _Alec fell to his knees, taking deep breaths. Sadness soon turned into a hot, boiling rage. He suddenly had a thirst for blood. Alec clenched his fists.

"Who wants to go kill some vampires?"

**Okay, so I promise there will be a huge fight between Jace and Alec in the next chapter. And btw, you'll NEVER guess who im going to pair Magnus with : ) Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alec arrived at the big white church with Simon, Jace, and Isabelle not far behind him. The church was huge, but Alec didn't have the time or attention span to take it all in, for there was but one thought in his mind, repeating it, tormenting him. _Clary. My Clary. _

Alec would have walked straight into the door if it wasn't for Isabelle. "Whoa, watch it." She held her arm out, stopping him, and then took out her stele. As she drew the opening rune, Jace leaned in to whisper in Alec's ear.

"She'll never forgive you after this; it's all your fault, Lightwood." His words angered him, but he held back. Alec wasn't sure how much longer he could endure Jace's hurtful words, but there was truth behind them. Every single word. If he could have gotten downstairs quicker, then this wouldn't have happened. If he had told Magnus to let him go. And Alec knew Jace was better than him, he was always more attractive, and better with words, and less awkward, and a little stronger. No matter Alec's efforts, Jace would beat him in everything.

But then Clary came, like a new light shining her way into his dark, alone little world. And he simply didn't know what he would do without her. He would probably never be able to really LIVE again. _If Jace wants her, it will be over my dead body before he'll even get a chance to touch what's mine, and always will be. _

_ "_Ladies first," Simon said, motioning for Isabelle to go in. Jace couldn't help but snort, for everyone knew that even though Izzy's fashion sense and flirtatious personality said otherwise, Isabelle was the very definition of the _opposite _of a lady. Her expression looked pleased, and slightly flattered as she stepped inside the dark church.

Simon went in after her, and Jace followed. Alec came in last. He rushed up the chapel, knowing what he was looking for. _Here._ His hand felt a slight tile that popped up, and he pulled with all his might. Isabelle and Jace helped him, and Simon just stood there, utterly confused as to what they were doing. Finally, the tile gave away, and Jace reached down into the floor, and pulled out a large, old box.

Before the others could do anything, Alec rushed forward and savagely tore the chest open. Inside lay swords, daggers, vampire guns, and, much to his liking, a bow and arrows. He always preferred these, and used them whenever he was able to. He snatched up the bow and slung it around his muscular shoulder, and slipped in a sword on his belt. He took some daggers too; and a knife. Jace and Isabelle took their weapons, even though Izzy already had her whip. Alec noticed Simon, standing of in a corner, still not knowing what to do with himself. Alec walked over and handed him a vampire gun.

"Use it wisely; I'm trusting you, mundane." He said, placing it in his hand.

"Why are you being nice to me?" His brown eyes looked at Alec; there was sadness in his voice, but some sarcasm, too- which annoyed Alec greatly, wishing at the moment he could snap Simon's stupid little neck.

"I love Clary, and what's important to her is important to me. And I don't think she would want her best friend dead. But- make sure you get this in your head. I will _tolerate _you, but we will never, _ever, _be friends, do you understand?" He said, a serious voice in his words. He didn't have time to buddy up with the mundane, there was Clary, and God knows what was happening to her.

"Yes." Simon nodded.

"Good, then let's go." And the four companions walked out of the church.

"Hotel of death?" Simon said, as they neared the dreary gray building. Alec knew that's where the filthy creatures resided. A dark, sick feeling ran over the place. But there was no turning back now. He had to save Clary, no matter what.

"You can't say they don't have a sense of humor." Jace snorted.

_Yeah, I'll give them the definition of fear once I'm done with those bastards. _He thought.

"Hey, I think I found a way in, guys!" Isabelle was leaning over a small window that seemed to go into a basement, though nothing was visible. They walked over. "I'll go in first." And before they could say anything, she slid down into the basement. Jace went next, then Alec, and finally Simon.

Alec landed on something crunchy and gross. There was a sickening stinch as he looked around the room, and he finally realized what the were. Skulls, and bones. He wanted to be sick, but he knew he had to keep going. A trail of blood led up the steps. The worst of thoughts formed in his mind, but he pushed them away. As long as Clary's alive- _No. Don't think that. Of course she's alive. If she were dead, I'd know._ He touched the Lightwood ring hanging from his neck one more time for good luck, and set off as stealthily as he could up the steps. The three others followed.

Alec found himself in a strange hallway, with a gigantic drop in the middle. The hallways built a sort of square going up. He was about to start off again and then stopped dead. His heart skipped a beat and his knees shook.

There, the body tied to a post hanging from a ceiling, was Clary.

She was still alive, though she was bleeding everywhere, as though she had been stabbed an endless amount of times. Her long red curls fell over her face, her pale body limp. He rushed up and up and up; resisting the urge to scream. There was no way he could get to her. He was about to panic until he noticed a long plank of wood. Alec lifted it and started sliding across to the other side, and Izzy and Jace were helping by steadying it. Simon stood there white with fear. When the plank was secure, Alec carefully mounted it and tried not to look down as he started to wobbly make his way across to Clary.

When he finally reached her, he set to work in cutting her ropes. And when that was done, he gently lifted her in his arms, bridal style, and her head leaned across the crook of his neck. He felt her stir.

"A-Alec..." She choked out.

"Shhh… shhh… don't be scared. We're going to get you out of here." He said, rubbing his hands against her back and kissing her forehead gently.

"No, y-you shouldn't have come. It's a trap!" She said, with tears in her eyes. It hurt him just looking at her that way. He wanted to rock her back in forth in a warm embrace and kiss her over and over again until they both felt safe and secure and loved.

"Clary, I know that this most definitely is a trap. Have you underestimated me?" And for the first time she shifted her green eyes at his shoulder, noticing the elegant black bow there.

"Th-theres too many!" She said, desperation in her voice. He kissed her on the forehead one more time.

"So you do underestimate me. Then I guess I'll show you what a shadowhunter can do." He turned to Simon. "This is going to be a bloody fight, whatever you do, stay and protect Clary." _And if you fail to do so, I will kill you, mundane. _ He added silently. The look in his blue eyes must have given it away.

"Of course." And at the very moment he finished, a vampire jumped out of the shadows, only to be slashed by Jace's blade.

"Follow me," The blonde ordered, sped off the edge of the corridor, disappearing into on of the doors. They had no choice but to follow him, and crashed through the door. The room inside was large, with tables like it was some sort of small restaurant. Alec noticed a window to the side that would lead to a terrace, which would lead to a ladder to a roof, and to the soon- rising sun. He silently noted this as their destination.

The vampires came pouring in. There were _dozens _of them. He saw Simon carry Clary off to the side, trying to go unnoticed. For a moment, Alec was thankful for the mundane. But that didn't last for long when the vampires let out a war cry and charged.

Alec didn't get that normal buzzing feeling he usually got when he went into battle. This time, it was a pure raging lust for blood. Fire leaped from his blue eyes and anger boiled in his chest as his hand tightened around the blade. He kept remembering Clary, and slashed violently back in forth, stabbing, slashing, stabbing, and slashing. He wasn't as elegant and swift as he usually was, and, if you truly wanted to put it into the most truthful of words, he looked like a monster. Soon, he was covered in blood. The vampires were held off for a moment, and he used it to catch his breath.

His friends looked back to him in pure terror and fear; they looked as though they didn't even know them. Their faces reflecting pure shock. The moment didn't last for long though, when the vamps kept pouring back in. Suddenly, glass shattered from a distance. A werewolf came bounding in, then another, then another. Soon the vampires were outnumbered. Alec took this opportunity and picked up Clary, sliding onto the terrace and doing his best to climb the ladder with one hand. He was almost to the top when he felt a hand grasp his ankle, and looked down to see a vampire holding on to it. He struggled and writhed and eventually made his way up onto the roof. The vampires hand met the early rays of the sun and it let out a shriek, the exposed hand turning red and bloody. He turned his attention back to Clary, who was on her knees, drifting off.

"Clary! Clary, its ok, stay with me! We'll get you home. Stay with me." And Clary nodded and closed her eyes, clearly tired, as she fell into a deep sleep into Alec's strong arms.

Clary opened her eyes, but she didn't see what she was expecting. Instead of the infirmary ceiling, a strange one stood above her and she finally realized that she was in her bedroom at the institute. She turned and saw Alec on an armchair, sleeping peacefully, his black hair falling over his eyes, his mouth slightly open. She stood up slowly. She was sore, but it wasn't as bad as she thought. There was a huge pain on her right shoulder, and she knew that was where she twisted it from fighting back the vampires when they took her. Clary figured she wouldn't be able to really move it for a while.

As Clary stood up and headed to the shower, she looked back one last time at Alec sleeping peacefully, looking like an angel in the morning sun. Then she undressed and slipped into the shower, hot water pouring down her. She scrubbed and scrubbed, trying to get all the blood and dirt and grime off of her pale body. When she reached up to wash her hair, she made a mistake of lifting her left shoulder and let out a scream. She didn't mean to, and she didn't want to. But the pain was immense.

She heard the door open and Alec come in. "Clary, are you ok?" Even though she couldn't see him clearly through the glass, she could hear that he was worried.

"I-I'm fine." She tried her best to hide it, but anyone could hear the sobs in her voice.

He snorted. "No, apparently you're not." And quick as lightning he undressed, and opened the shower door.  
Clary was shocked. Her mouth hung wide open. They looked at each other up and down, slowly. She couldn't help but blush a little when her eyes swept over his "area." He walked in. "Here, I'll wash your back." She nodded, as she felt his hands run her back and go through her hair. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she was afraid he could hear it. Though his hands were rough, his touch was gentle. When he was done, he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, kissing her neck. His lips want up to her pulse, and he sucked on it. She couldn't help but let out a shiver. Everywhere his lips left her body was like fire leaving its mark on her skin. His lips met hers and he kissed her passionately, his tongue forcing entrance into her mouth and searched violently inside it. She let out a moan and Alec became deeper with his kisses. Finally, she broke away. Confusion was in his blue eyes, and water was running off his black hair.

"Wha-"He started, but she put her finger to his lips.

"I want to wait, Alec. I'm not ready. I'm not saying that I don't want to, I'm just saying I'm not ready." They stared into each other's eyes, and finally after a long moment, Alec nodded.

"I understand. I will wait for you." He kissed her gently one more time, and then turned the shower off. They both stepped out, and dried off. "Here," He said, picking up a stele. "I'll heal your shoulder." She nodded and turned around, and felt the burning _iratze _on her skin. Her shoulder immediately felt better.

"After breakfast, do you want to start training?" He asked, wrapping arms around her waist and pulling her to him, embracing her from behind. She nodded, rubbing her nose with his.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay, I think we should get dressed first though…" He chuckled, his warm breath on her ear.

She laughed. "Excellent idea." Then they both slipped into their clothes and walked downstairs, not daring to let go of one another's hand.

"Is cereal ok?" He asked, pulling out two bowls.

"Yeah, its fine." She smiled. For the first time in days, everything felt so _right_ with her and Alec, and she could now count the institute her home. _My home is wherever he is. _ She though, as she watched the black haired boy she loved more than anyone in the whole world. As she ate her cereal, she couldn't stop looking at him. She found it adorable how he could eat like crazy; this wasn't strange, he was a teenage boy after all, shadowhunter or not.

When they put they're bowls in the sink and headed for the training room, there was one other person there that they did not expect to encounter.

Jace.

He looked vicious, sweat rolled off of him. He was shirtless, and was angrily throwing daggers at targets. He didn't even look like he was concentrating, yet every one of them found their mark. A furious scowl was over his face, as though he was angry or something. He turned.

"Enjoy your shower?" Clary stood frozen in shock. Was he watching them? Did he see that? As if reading her mind, he spoke, "Yes, I saw it." And faster than a human could move, she felt a sting across her face, and slowly realized what just happened.

Jace had slapped her.

"YOU BELONG TO _ME, _CLARY! I'M BETTER THAN HIM! WE ARE MEANT TO BE!" He shouted, and that was when Alec stepped in.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN, YOU WILL BE SORRY AS HELL!" And then it seemed as though something in Jace snapped, for he sprang onto Alec and let out a series of punches to the face, the stomach, the gut. Alec dodged this way and that, and eluded most of the blows. They rolled over on the floor.

"Stop!" Clary shouted, but her voice was lost in a stream of curses. She heard something like "YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH HER!" and "NO I DIDN'T!" and "YES YOU DID!" then "WELL WHO CARES IF I DID SHES MINE!" the fight was serious now, Jace's nose was bleeding badly and Alec had a bruise on his jaw. Finally Alec got Jace into a headlock and shoved him on the ground. "get it through your head, she is mine, and I am hers, and it will stay like that. There is nothing you can say or do that will get in the way of our love, and if you _ever_ touch her again, you'll get more than your nose broken." And with that he shoved Jace away. Clary watched in astonishment as she saw the blonde stagger away, most likely to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Clary watched Jace walk away, a sickening feeling started to form in her heart. She was scared. Now that Jace had been openly defied, what would he do now? If anyone knew Jace, they would know that he would never give up. And because of this, Clary was very, very scared. Not only for her, but for Alec, too. Jace would be more furious than ever. _What should I do? What if this doesn't stop? What if he never stops? Should I just leave and try and find my mom alone? _The last thought took her aback. She could never leave, she loved Alec too much, and she didn't know what on earth she would do without the black haired boy. _My home is wherever he is._ Clary absently wondered what he would do if she wasn't there. She wondered if he needed her, as much as she needed him. Clary thought of herself as weak, and that no one needed her. She was never the type of girl that all the guys wanted. She was never the perfect daughter. But then Alec came. And, of course, after all good things came bad ones. And in this case, it was Jace Lightwood.

She frowned, thinking of the crazy boy. It was quite creepy, him watching her and Alec. Was he watching them the whole time? Did he see their first kiss? She would have to be more careful. A shiver ran down her spine, not wanting to think of Jace at his full anger. She silently hoped that he would give up after the broken nose, but deep in her heart, she knew he wouldn't.

"Clary, its ok. He's not going to hurt you. I'm here, and always will be." He embraced her from behind, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned back on his chest, nodding her head toward his. She felt his warm breath on her face, and it calmed her immediately. She rubbed her nose on Alec's cheek, and closed her eyes.

"How could you tell what I was thinking?" She whispered, though it was unnecessary question that she already knew the answer to. His blue eyes could see right through her. The only reason she asked it was because she wanted to see what he would say.

He hesitated, as though trying to properly put the words together in his head. "Because.. I- I love you." At these words, Clary's heart stopped. Even though this was the answer she was looking for, she smiled, and opened her eyes. Her green ones looked into his blue. She raised her hands up and held his, were his arms were still wrapped around her.

"Alec?" She seductively whispered in his ear, breathing gently against it. She breathed in his scent; he smelled like mint and soap, two things she loved. And, if she wasn't mistaken, he kind of smelled like her.

"Mhm?" He muttered, rubbing his hands in slow circles on her belly. His eyelashes fluttered on her cheek.

"I love you too." His eyes widened at her words. He turned her around, and pressed his lips against hers with bruising force, as if trying to fold them into one. She snaked her arms up his neck and ran her fingers through his silky black hair. His hands were still tightly wrapped around her, as if not bearing to have any gap between their bodies. She gently bit his bottom lip, and he groaned. His hands were moving slow circles on her back. This time it was her who moaned, and it seemed to drive him crazy, for he picked her up, never breaking the kiss. He deftly walked over to an empty wooden table, and laid her down. Soon he was trailing kisses down her neck, and his hands were sliding up her shirt. She felt one of his hands cup her right breast, and she arched up. This seemed to please him, for his hand found its way to her bra clasp. She wanted to kiss him, so much. So she did, pressing her hands to his back, sliding her hands up his shirt this time. She might have not noticed it, but they were rolling their hips against each other. At that moment, all she wanted was Alec. Every inch of him. She wanted to feel him with her skin. She wanted to go on, but knew she couldn't.

"Alec!" She gasped. He looked up.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with worry. A strand of black hair fell over his eyes, and she pushed it away. She gently cupped his face. His cheek leaned against her palm.

"No. It's just I said I wanted to wait. At least a little longer. And, ummm…" She blushed, looking down.

"What?" Alec asked, obviously confused.

"We can't exactly have sex in a training room." Her eyes drifted towards the door. His face turned bright red, as if he just realized where they were.

"Oh, y-yes! I knew that!" He looked down at her, with all the love in his eyes. He sighed. "I want to love you, so much, over and over again." His face looked somewhat like a child's, he was pouting. Clary bit back the urge to laugh.

"Same here. I just want to wait. Please." She said, looking back at him.

"Of course." He said, and kissed her one more time.

"Well, I think we've wasted enough time already. We should start training." She smiled. "And um, Alec?"

"Yes?" He had an adorable lazy smile on his face, and his voice sounded tired, which she found incredibly sexy.

"Can you please remove your hand from under my shirt?" His face turned red again, and his eyes widened. She felt his hand move away, and it felt cold where his skin was touching hers, like an absence from another part of her. She couldn't help but long for his touch again, but she had her mind set on waiting. She wanted their first time to be perfect, and, she hated admitting this, she was a virgin and had no experience whatsoever. She silently noted to herself to ask Izzy for suggestions, though the thought of it seemed crazy.

"Okay," He said, getting off of her and lifting her off the table. "Let's start with the basics. Dodging. So, I'll run towards you, and you have to dodge certain ways. Keep your mind sharp, and move fast. Whatever you do, don't get trapped in a corner." She nodded, walking to the middle of the room, Alec the opposite of her. She couldn't help but blush and let her mind and eyes wonder to his muscled, lean, tattooed chest. She noticed his had the "V" that all girls went crazy for, and his skin was creamy pale and scarred. As she was staring at his naked chest, he ran towards her and she fell down, him on top of her.

"I thought I told you not to get distracted." He said, in a mischievous voice. His body was hot against hers. Her chest was rising and falling quickly against his. Quicker than she thought she could move, she rolled over, and now she was on top, her legs straddling each side of his hips. Her hands were firmly planted on his chest.

"I was acting." She said, and knew he wouldn't believe her. _Well, it's his fault for having such a hot body. _She thought. As she guessed, he could see right through her.

"Liar." He smiled, and his hands absently wandered to her thighs. His blue eyes looked up at Clary's green ones.

"Oh, no you don't." She said. and got off of him quickly. He sighed, laying there for a second more, not taking his eyes off of her. Finally, he got up. And he ran towards her, quicker than an average human. She dodged this way and that. After a while she began to sweat. Then, he did something she didn't expect him to do. When he ran toward her, she stepped left, but he quickly changed directions. Soon, she was trapped in a corner. _Dammit. _She thought. She noticed sweat pouring off of him, his black hair was damp. He walked towards her. Soon, their bodies were touching, not a gap between them. He took her hands and pressed them against the wall. He leaned her forehead on hers.

"You did well, for your first time. But I told you not to get trapped in a corner. Accept the punishment." His voice was serious, but his eyes danced with a mischievous blue fire. She smiled and bit her lip, shaking her head no.

"Never." She said. He moved his face closer to hers.

"I don't think so." He said, and then he kissed her again, gently. It was sweet, and long. Her lips moved with his. The familiar spark she always got when kissing him ran up her body. He broke away. "I think we're trainings over, we've been working all day." Clary suddenly realized how hungry she was, and nodded. As if reading her mind (again) he said, "If we're lucky, we won't run into Isabelle on the way downstairs, and I can order Chinese."

"What's wrong with Isabelle's cooking?" She asked.

His eyes darkened. "Oh, you'll find out the hard way, one way or another." She rolled her eyes.

"It can't be _that _bad." She said.

"Clearly, you have never tasted her cooking before." He said, and let her arms down. He kept a hold of one of her hands, and started walking out of the room, dragging her along with him.

"Hey," She said, kissing him on the cheek first, "I think you should put your shirt back on; and consider zipping up your pants too." She grinned naughtily.

"Oh, so you were looking down there? I'm assuming you want it then, Ms. Clarrissa Fray." He said, as he zipped up his pants and through his shirt back on. He had a smile on his face.

"Your assumption is correct, Mr. Lightwood. But I am afraid all good things must wait." She teasingly ran out of the door, and he chased after her. She turned down the hallway. She didn't get for though before she felt him catch up with her, and tackle her on the ground. They were both laughing. Soon Clary's stomach hurt. He picked her up off the floor, and carried her bridal style down the hall. His big, callused hands were on her back, and she wrapped hers around his neck. She closed her eyes. That feeling of rightness came back to her again, like she belonged wherever Alec was, in his arms, safe and sound. She sighed. "I can walk you know." She said.

She felt him chuckle. "I know." He said.

"Then why are you carrying me?" She asked, laughing herself.

"One; because I want to. And two; I'm practicing." She was confused.

"Practicing? For what?" She asked.

"For the one day down the road when we'll get married." He said, smugly.

"I still have to walk," she replied teasingly, but couldn't help but keep her heart from fluttering from just thinking about the day they would get married. She smiled to herself.

"Cocky, aren't we?" He teased, noticing her smile. Clary snorted.

"Look who's talking, _Mr. Lightwood."_ Clary kissed his cheek. It was rare for Alec to act like this; he was usually always serious and solemn. For a second, he reminded her of Jace. Though no one would beat that guy at being sarcastic. And besides, Alec was charming when he acted like this; whereas Jace was just an asshole she wanted to slap in the face until he stopped smiling.

"Hey, guys?" A familiar voice snapped Clary's attention away from Alec. There stood Simon, trying to look casual. His brown eyes were filled with hurt, just from looking at Clary, but when he looked at Alec, pure anger and hatred rose up in them. Alec returned a cold stare back. But in his mind, he was saying, _yeah, she's mine. Back off. _Clary wiggled out of Alec's hold, and stood up. She was a little sore from training.

"Yes, Simon?" She asked, looking at her best friend. He didn't break his gaze away from Alec's when he answered.

"Yeah, I came to tell you that there's food downstairs, ready for you two." He said.

"What is it?" She asked, trying to get his attention away from the boy she loved. It didn't work.

"Jace said you guys wanted Chinese." _WHAT THE FUCK? HE DIDN'T GO AWAY AFTER THE FIGHT? HE SAW EVERYTHING? THAT GOD DAMN CREEPER! IM GOING TO KILL THE BASTARD! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! _The look on her face must have said it. Fire leaped from her emerald eyes.

"Did he say anything else?" She said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. It didn't work, for Alec came behind her and put a hand protectively on her shoulder.

"Clary, calm down. I'll deal with Jace later. Simon, can we talk tomorrow morning?" He said, though his blue eyes said different, and if Clary was right, it meant, _You're going to tell me everything Jace told you whether you like it or not. _And, of course she was. Simon must have read his expression too.

"Of course." He said, and turned away, acknowledging them no more. They watched him stalk down the halls to his room, his shoulders drooped, yet his fists clenched.

Clary gulped. "Let's just eat." She said, and took Alec's hand to walk downstairs. He nodded. Before they went into the kitchen, Alec stopped her, and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her on the top of her head. When he spoke, his words were muffled.

"I'll fix all of this, Clary. I promise." She looked up at him, and kissed him sweetly. And she just nodded, no words were necessary. She broke away from him and peered into the kitchen, making sure Jace wasn't there. The guy was seriously started to freak the hell out of her. She silently decided to herself that she wouldn't sleep in a room unless Alec was with her, or at least Isabelle or Simon. But she preferred Alec, for obvious reasons. There was no sign of him, just a bag of food on the table. She turned around and nodded to Alec gesturing towards the kitchen. He smiled and took her hand as he walked in.

"I. Am. Starving." He said, and immediately started digging into his food. She found it adorable how he was so lean and muscular yet ate so much. He was a teenage boy, after all. At that moment, a tall black haired girl came in.

"I know right? He eats like a pig. I swear if he wasn't a shadowhunter he would be fat." She smiled teasingly at her older brother, and he rolled his eyes, and continued eating. Clary laughed a little. It was like the closer she got to Alec, the better friends she became with Isabelle. At first, Clary would have disliked her. But now, she could count her as her best friend, next to Simon. He sighed. "Ready to go, Clary?" She nodded. Before she walked out the door, Isabelle yelled,

"Hey Clary! We're going shopping tomorrow! You need to start dressing like a shadowhunter!" And before Clary could refuse, Izzy walked out of the kitchen. She sighed. _Besides, maybe I can ask her for tips… when my time comes with Alec._ She thought, as she walked upstairs and slipped into her bedroom. She pulled Alec in with her.

"You're slipping here tonight." It wasn't a question. She set him down on the bed. "I'm going to take a shower." Before she got to the door, he said,

"Am I not invited this time?" He tried to put on a begging face, but she could tell he was pouting.

"No, not this time." She said, and walked back across the room to give him a quick peck on the cheek. Before he could say anything else, she went back into the bathroom and closed the door. She slipped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good; and she scrubbed all the sweat off of her. She shaved and washed her hair then stepped back out of the shower. She looked at herself. Her wavy, almost curlyish red hair fell over her breasts. Her milky skin now had a couple runes on it. Freckles lightly dusted her shoulders. Her small, blue veined hands had bitten and squared of nails. Her green eyes looked back at her, and there were freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her small pink lips were still swollen from kissing Alec so much.

_Alec_. The boy was perfect; Clary would never figure out why she deserved him. Not only his looks, but his personality, his talents, his flaws, his likes, his dislikes- they were all perfect, and amazing, and they created him. _Her Alec. _The boy she loved more than anything in the world. The boy she would give up her life for. She would never understand why he chose her; there were tons of flawless girls out there with flawless lives and everything. But he chose _her. _And she would love him forever.

She sighed and ran a brush through her hair. She slipped on a black tank top and pajama shorts and walked back into her room. Alec was sitting on the bed, reading a book. He was leaned back on the pillows, and she noticed he was shirtless and in a pair of sweats. His black hair was damp, and he smelled really good, so she guessed he took a shower too. That single strand of black hair that always seemed to fall over his eyes was there again, and Clary found it extremely sexy. She remembered that she hadn't drawn him yet, and picked up her sketchbook and pencil. She would draw him in the morning, she decided, and hopefully she would wake up before he did, so she could sketch him sleeping.

His blue eyes looked up from the book he was reading. "What are you reading?" She asked, pointing to the book.

"_The fault in our stars; by John Green." _ He said. She smiled.

"Is it good? I've been wanting to read that, but I haven't had the time lately."

"Yes, it's amazing, in fact. I'll let you borrow it after I'm done, it shouldn't take me that long to finish." He said.

"Thank you…" She looked at him. "Why haven't you gone to bed yet?" At that he put down the book and walked over to her.

"A guy can dream." He seductively whispered in her ear. And before she knew what was happening, he tackled her on the bed.

"Alec!" She smiled. But, instead of kissing her, he started tickling her. "Gyahh! N-no! Th-that tickles! Stop! St-o-o-!" She couldn't finish, because she was laughing so hard it hurt.

"You must be punished for your crimes." He said, trying to keep a serious tone, but she could see the smile on his face.

"For what?" She said, he was still tickling her, and she was still laughing.

"For making me wait. You, Ms. Fray, have driven me to the point where I almost had to masturbate myself in the shower. "He said. This made her laugh even more.

"Sorry!" Clary managed to choke out, and it wasn't long before Alec joined into the laughing, and he fell on top of her. They were both breathing hard. He pushed himself up, and looked down at her. Then, he finally kissed her, hard. She was pressed hard against the bed. Their lips were moving together, and finally he pulled away. He sighed, the look in his blue eyes was simply none other than mix of satisfaction, and lust.

"Well, I think it's time to go to bed." He said, and rolled off of her. She cuddled up against him, her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same for him. His chin rested on her head. She rubbed his back in slow circles, and he kissed the top of her head. Again, that feeling of _rightness _returned to her. She belonged here, with Alec, in each other's arms, forever safe and sound.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He said, and she closed her eyes. And they fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's arms as though they were the last two people in the world.

**Sorry, this was late. I've been busy. But anyway, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clary woke up to find strong arms wrapped around her possessively. Warm breath tickled her ear, a large hand gently laid on her stomach. She could feel Alec's chest rising and falling on her back. She turned her head slightly, trying not to wake him. There he was, the morning sunlight shining of his black hair, his sharp features were shadowed. The light made his pale skin look creamy and flawless; bringing out the silvery traces of runes. His long eyelashes nearly touched the top of his cheekbone, and his thin pale lips were slightly open. He would be what someone could call an angel.

She gently smiled to herself looking at him as her beloved contentedly muttered under his breath. Because Alec had fallen asleep with her in his arms, Clary had finally been able to sleep peacefully. Clary quietly moved out of his arms, being as gentle as possible. She groped under the pillow for her sketchbook and pencil. Alec's arm searched the bed, like he lost something. She held back a giggle, then brought the pencil to the paper to draw the first line.

She didn't even really need to look at Alec to draw him; it was like her hands knew him by instinct. Clary made sure to emphasize the pretty lashes, the strand of black hair that always seemed to find its way over his right eye. The tiny scar on his bottom lip. His high, elegant cheekbones. She drew the runes on him, and since he fell asleep shirtless, she traced his back muscles, the lean shoulders and chest. She cursed under her breath when he moved slightly, and slowly started to wake up.

His blue eyes slowly started to flutter open. At first, he was blinded by the light, and groaned grumpily. Clary giggled.

"Wake up, sleepy-head." He groaned again and buried his face in the pillow, saying a muffled "Noooooo" She bit her lip, and leaned over him. She kissed his neck, his back, his shoulders. Finally, he turned around, and looked at her through his lashes.

"Good morning." She said, with a happy smile.

"Morning." He yawned. "How long have you been up?" His voice sounded tired, and Clary found this attractive.

"Only about a half hour." She replied. His eyes started to close again. "Ohhhh no you don't." She straddled his hips, and kissed him hard, moving her lips on his. He moaned pleasurably.

Sighing, he said, "Well, if I must." His eyes wavered over to the side of the bed. "What's that?" He asked, gesturing the sketchbook. Clary blushed.

"Nothing." She said, as calm as she could. But she was a terrible liar most of the time, and Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think I believe you." He said, sitting up and stretching his arms. Clary could tell he was slowly moving his hands toward the book, and hopped off of him, grabbing for it. It was too late, for he snatched it out of reach a second before she got it. His eyes scanned the drawing. He held back a playful smirk. Clary's face turned as red as her hair.

"G-give it back!" She said, grabbing for it again, but was unsuccessful, her body horizontally splayed on his chest, her hands reaching for it. They looked quite silly, as a matter of fact. She squirmed off of him when she noticed him eyeing her feminine assets.

"Why'd you have to do that? I rather liked the view." He said. Clary pouted.

"You would. Now give it back." She said, trying to put authority in her voice, but it never seemed to work with Alec.

"You must pay the price then, Ms. Fray." He said. She could automatically tell what he wanted, just by looking into his eyes.

"And if I don't?" She answered back, with mocking challenge.

"Then I'm afraid you won't get this back, and you'll have to eat Izzy's version of breakfast." Clary rolled her eyes, and straddled his hips again, pushing him down on the bed. She rubbed her nose with his, and leaned their foreheads together. She could feel his warm breath, and it sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes unwillingly went down to his lips. She felt his hands sliding up her thighs, and before his fingers decided to search elsewhere, she kissed him; hard and passionately. His tongue asked for entrance, and she let it. It was like a battle, their tongues mingling with each other, causing Clary to moan. He seemed to like this, and in his moment of distraction Clary reached for the book, but he pulled his hand away, and felt him smile against her lips. Before she knew it Alec rolled them over, and now he was on top. His lips pressed harder against his, and he unconsciously separated her legs, settling in between them. Clary didn't realize gently rolling their hips together. His lips found his way down to her jawline, then nibbled on her ear, causing her to arch her back, and making her body heat up. He then kissed her pulse, then sucked and nipped on her neck. Clary moaned, rubbing his back in slow circles. She felt his hand slide up her shirt, cupping her breast. Then she was brought back to reality by a knocking on the door.

Alec huffed, he wasn't happy for being interrupted in the intimate moment. Clary took this chance and snatched away her sketchbook, then placed a gentle, chaste kiss on his lips, lingering there for a moment. He smiled. The knock on the door came again and shattered the moment.

Clary sighed, forgetting that Alec was still on top of her. "Come in." She said. The door opened, revealing a golden haired boy.

_Jace's POV_

There they were, Alec on top of the redhead. His eyes widened when they slid down to his hand under her shirt. Anger rose in his chest, fire lit up in his golden eyes. He thought Clary would be alone. It seemed Alec beat him to it. _How dare him. I should be the one touching her. She belongs to me. She's MINE. I should be the one to take her virginity, not awkward Alec. How can she not choose me? _ He took a deep breath, controlling his anger. He would just have to wait in the ground like a snake, ready to strike. Then he could have her. Then she would be his; and his alone.

"Would you mind telling me what you were doing?" He snarled, pouring all the venom in his voice as possible.

Alec quickly got of Clary, and the redhead straightened her shirt. Alec cleared his throat, looking Jace in the eye, tilting his chin slightly as a sign of defiance.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." He said, calmly and coolly. Jace knew that Alec only did this to make him angrier. He once again felt raw anger boiling up in his chest.

"I think that's my only business. Once you're done seducing Clary, come downstairs." He said.

That was when Clary spoke up, her fists clenched. "He wasn't seducing me. And what do you want?" She asked with poorly disguised hatred.

He looked at her. Her emerald eyes seemed to spark. "Isabelle wants to take you shopping. She wants you down there by eleven." He said.

"And why exactly did she send you to deliver the message?" Clary asked, her eyes narrowing.

That was when Jace gave one of his stupid smirks. "I volunteered." He said, and before the short-tempered red-head snapped, he turned his back and walked out of the room.

_Alecs POV_

He watched his once brother, best friend, and parabaiti storm out of the room, his golden head disappearing down the hallway, his fist clenched, and his shoulders squared. _I'm gonna have to put a damn lock on that door or something. _He thought. He turned to Clary. She was flushed, her green eyes darting around, as though looking for something to punch to control her anger. She finally managed to choke out, "That- that bastard!" She said. Alec couldn't help but chuckle, seeing her in this state. "What's so funny?!" She demanded, shooting him a look.

He raised his hands up in mock surrender. "What? It's not my fault you look adorable when your mad." He said. Her eyes then died down, the fire disappearing and showing a twinkle in her eye as she met his gaze. Her eyes were full of love and contentment. It was amazing how the redhead could change moods so quickly; one minute being in her own little world, the next being funny, then calm and relaxed and happy and content, and then so flustered to were you didn't want to be anywhere near arms throwing length of her. He couldn't help but be a little proud of himself for managing to be the only one able to calm her down, with the exception of Simon, and sometimes Magnus or Luke. Izzy would just stand there amused, and Jace would make her angrier. "I think we should get downstairs; you and Izzy seem to have the same short patience and I don't want to deal with two moody women in the same hour." He said. Clary snorted and rolled her eyes. She got out of bed, standing up and stretching. She then walked over to the closet, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple sweatshirt and her green converse. She averted her eyes, throwing a glance at Alec.

"Don't look." She said.

"Nahhh, I'm good here." He said. She shot him another look and he knew that he should listen. But instead he walked over. "Need any help?" He asked, hugging her waist from behind.

"I'm good, thanks." She said. He nuzzled his nose in her fiery red curls. Alec slowly started to lift her shirt up. Feeling her soft, pale skin was like a dream. Electricity shot up his fingers. "ALEC LIGHTWOOD. STOP." Clary demanded. He couldn't help but feel another sense of pride knowing that if anyone else was there, they would have had to obey her by Clary's tone; but it didn't affect him. Alec sighed.

"A guy can dream." He said, and walked away. He turned his back while Clary slipped off her pajamas and put on her clothes. "Done?" He asked, not wanting to risk a glance over his shoulders in case she wasn't.

"Yes." She said. "Your turn." Alec nodded and walked to his closet, picking out basic shadowhunting gear.

"You can watch if you want; unlike you, I don't mind. I bet I could even become an excellent model." He said in a mocking voice. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Of all people, hostile, serious, and quiet Alec Lightwood would offer to be a nude model." She said. He shrugged. Then he started to pull down his sweats, and Clary immediately blushed and looked away. When he was done, he walked over to Clary.

"You know, you're actually a pretty good artist." He said, embracing her from behind and giving a quick peck on the cheek.

"Not really…" She said, her face heating up. Alec got slightly irritated because his beautiful girlfriend- no, that wasn't the word,- partner couldn't take a compliment.

"Stop being so modest." He said.

"I learned from the best." She said with a smile and turned around, taking his hand. "I think we should go." Clary looked up at him. Alec nodded and turned towards the door, walking downstairs with her hand-in-hand.

_Clary's POV_

When they entered the kitchen, Clary scrunched her nose and recognized the smell of burning. Through the smoke, she saw Izzy waving it about, dumping black toast in the trashcan.

"Another failed attempt, Izzy?" Simon retorted towards the black haired girl. She decided not to say anything, because she wasn't in the mood for arguing. Clary could understand were the girl was coming from; she herself wasn't much good at cooking. Her mom had tried to teach her all her life, but it always failed. The only thing she could do was make Ramen Noodles, and that was about it.

"Leave her alone, Simon." Clary said. Simon averted his brown eyes away from Izzy and his gaze landed on Alec and Clary's joined hands. Alec didn't say anything, but looked at their hands as well and gave hers a gentle squeeze.

"Clary! Finally! Let's get out of here and start shopping!" She dashed over to Clary, pulling her away from Alec. Izzy dragged her out of the kitchen, and Clary threw a glance over her shoulder to Alec saying _HELP!_ Alec looked back at her with pity, but shrugged his shoulders. He knew there was no stopping Izzy, unless you wanted to get a black eye and a bloody nose.

"I'll see you later, Clary!" He shouted before they disappeared outside through the institute door.

Clary was snapped out of her thoughts of Alec by the familiar Manhattan smell. Before Izzy took her any farther out of the institute grounds to grab a taxi, she stopped. Izzy looked back.

"What?" She asked.

"How am I going to go shopping? I don't have any money." She said, hoping this would get her out of the shopping spree with Alec's sister. Izzy simply rolled her eyes.

"You're talking to a _Lightwood _here, Clary." She said it as though that answered everything, but Clary was just confused. Izzy sighed with impatience and continued. "Clary, in the shadowhunting world, the Lightwood's are probably one of the richest families. We can easily pay for this." The redhead just stood there, shocked. She never imagined Alec or Izzy as rich people, they didn't seem like the type. Well, no, scratch that. Izzy always wore fancy clothing, but she never had seen Alec other than regular workout clothes, simple shadowhunting gear, and occasionally the regular mundane get up consisting of converse, a hoodie, and jeans. Izzy interrupted her thoughts. "Come on, let's get a taxi." She said, walking off. Clary hurried after her, glad she put her hair up in a ponytail today, she didn't even want to guess how much walking she was in for.

"Well, were to first?" She asked, and truly, she had no idea where they were going to find shadowhunting gear.

"Since you experienced the failed breakfast seen, we're going to Taki's to get something to eat." She said. Clary nodded, breakfast sounded good at the moment. "And then, we're going to Victoria's secret, and then we'll go and pick up some gear for you." She said, raising her hand up for a taxi.

"V-Victoria's Secret?!" Clary asked. Isabelle looked at her for a second.

"Of course. I'm pretty sure that when your time comes with my brother, you'll probably want some lace." She said. "And, of course, I don't mind going there and shopping for myself." Clary blushed, not wanting to think about lacey lingerie. The taxi came up, and they slid in together. Isabelle told the driver some street and they drove off. When they got there, the taxi stopped and Isabelle paid him and tipped him and then they both slid out. Clary took in her surroundings. Everything seemed normal, but, of course, she would never see anything as 'normal' ever again. "Now, this is a place for downworlders and shadowhunters alike, so you might see some… How do I put it? _Strange _things on the menu." Izzy said. Clary simply nodded and followed Izzy into a restaurant. She was pretty confident that things couldn't get any stranger.

They walked in, and it seemed like a normal restaurant, with a bar and booths and a couple tables, except that there were vampires and werewolves and faeries and warlocks, and Clary made sure she seemed as calm and collected as possible, but couldn't help but secretly wish that Alec was here with her.

Izzy led her to an empty booth, sitting across from her. She opened a menu, but not before throwing a disgusted glance at a tall, tan, blonde curvy faerie with blue eyes that had no pupils, who seemed to be a waitress. "Who's that?" Clary asked, throwing a glance towards the blonde.

Izzy snorted. "Kaelie. The Faerie queens pet. She's a whore; you can't name one guy she hasn't laid in bed with, except Alec, of course. She acts like we're friends, but I know she's just trying to get closer to my brother. I hate her." She said, not bothering to look up from the menu. Clary felt jealousy rise in her chest. Alec was hers and hers alone.

The blonde came over, smiling an obviously fake smile and sliding next to Isabelle. "Hi!" She said. Izzy simply scrunched her nose because of the overdone perfume and simply gave the girl a one second glance. She ignored it. "And who's this?" She said, gesturing to Clary. Before Izzy could speak, Clary cut in.

"I'm Clary Fray, Alec Lightwoods girlfriend." She said, looking the blonde in the eye. She made sure to emphasize on the word girlfriend, and Kaelie narrowed her eyes, looking at the redhead with a disgusted expression.

"I see." Was all she said, turning back to Isabelle, who was currently smiling at what Clary said, feeling quite triumphant. "Uhhhh my throat hurts." She said, leaning on the booth.

"I bet your knee's do too." Izzy muttered.

"What?"

"What?" The two met eye contact, blonde versus black. Clary held back a laugh, clutching the wooden table top with her fingers and biting her lip. The scene was just too funny. Kaelie got up.

"Well, have you decided?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Yes," Izzy started, sounding as innocent as possible, "I'll just take pancakes and bacon, and a cup of coffee." She said, handing the faerie the menu.

"Same." Clary said, handing the menu back. Kaelie nodded, but before turning away, shot Clary an evil stare. When she was completely out of sight, Clary and Isabelle burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs. Finally, they stopped as a familiar figure strode in through the door.

Magnus Bane.

The warlock saw them and without asking slid into a booth next to Clary. He sighed.

"Hello ladies, I heard you were doing a bit of shopping and decided to join you." He said. Clary couldn't help but smile; next to Luke, Magnus was the closest thing she had to a father.

"Why?" Isabelle asked, shooting up and eyebrow, but even she couldn't help but smile.

"Because I have to protect you two." He said as though it was obvious. "Besides, Clary clearly needs some help when it comes to fashion."

"Are you saying I can't protect one person AND criticizing my own fashion sense?" Isabelle demanded, looking into Magnus Banes yellow-green cat eyes.

"No, of course not. But I promised Clary's mother to protect her and protect her I will." The warlock said in a challenging tone.

"M-Magnus, I don't think you can come on this shopping trip…" Clary said, before the two started to break out in an all-out argument.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Gyahhh, um, well… You see, we're going shopping for… for feminine, uhhhh, items." She said, not bearing to look Magnus in the eye. Fortunately, he understood what she was saying.

"Oh, okay then. I'll be of most help there, considering I'm a guy and I can tell you what they would prefer." He said, and Clary took back that he understood.

"What?! Yo- You can't possibly-"She started, but he cut her off.

"I can and I will. I'm practically your God-Father, and I'm going to protect you two." Isabelle rolled her eyes, but before she could snap a rude remark to the warlock, the Kaelie came up with their food, and set down the plates.

"Oh! Magnus, how nice to see you again!" She said, a devilish smirk forming across her lips. Magnus simply narrowed his cat eyes at her, like some sort of hate was there. "Would you like anything to eat?" She said, leaning down on the table, making sure that her shirt came down a little bit. Isabelle choked on her coffee, Clary turned her head away.

"No, I ate at home." He said, and the faerie seemed disappointed. She turned away, and Clary looked at Magnus. "Don't ask." He said, saving the conversation that would have started. Clary nodded, digging into her food, eating as fast as possible. Magnus looked down at her stuffing her face. Clary noticed that he had glitter in his spiky black hair, and absently wondered how much hair gel he used. "What?!" She said, her mouth full of pancakes.

"I never thought a girl so skinny could eat like a werewolf." He snorted, and Clary gave him a look, though she knew he was right. No matter how much she ate, she would never gain that much. In her early years, her mom always complained about Clary eating all the time, and it was quite silly, actually, to see a young red haired girl with wild, untamed curls eating like a boy. But, of course the memory brought pain to Clary at how much she missed her mom.

After they were done, they tipped Kaelie, and stood up to walk out the street. Clary was about to call for a taxi but Magnus stopped her. "If you think I'm going to walk all the way to-" Izzy started, but Magnus cut her off.

"I can make a portal, duh." He said, with a dismissive flick of his large, artistic hand. Izzy mimicked his voice and he shot her a look through his eyelashes. "Do you have something to say?" He asked, blue sparks starting to fly from his fingertips. Before Izzy could say something rude, Clary stepped in.

"Well, let's start on that portal!" She said. Izzy's fire died down in her eyes and Magnus' fingers stopped sparking blue. He nodded, and then turned around to a wall, starting to chant some words in a strange language. After he was done, a large circle showed up to the wall, looking as though it were filled with water. Clary couldn't see past it though, it looked endless. "

"I'll be the one to lead, I'm guessing neither of you know where we're going." Izzy said in a matter-of-fact tone. Magnus mimicked her voice, but Izzy decided to ignore it. She took both of their hands. "On three, we jump in together." They both nodded. "One, two-"She took a deep breath, "Three!" She jumped in, Clary and Magnus with her. Clary absently wondered if they would be wet when they got out. Clary felt herself swirl around dizzily in thin air. Finally she landed on the ground; her breath knocked out, and noticed she was still completely dry. Magnus and Izzy were beside her. She eyed her surroundings, and a little part of her died when she saw the Victoria's Secret sign in front of her. She pouted, showing she clearly did _not _want to go in there, but before she could protest, Izzy dragged her and Magnus by the arm into the store.

Clary choked at the scent of perfume; she didn't mind a little bit, but she couldn't _stand _when people practically bathed in it. Clary looked around the store; lacey underwear and nightgowns where everywhere. Izzy dragged Clary over to a section, leaving Magnus looking around the room as though he were in paradise. "_Magnus!"_ Clary called, irritated. The warlock simply nodded and started walking back to the girls, nearly tripping a couple times over merchandise. Clary rolled her eyes, and Izzy took her attention.

"Oh, look at this! It's perfect!" She said. Clary looked to see what Izzy was talking about. She saw a black lacey bra with matching underwear. Izzy held it up to her. "You want to keep it simple; but we should get you some blue lingerie, considering that's Alec's favorite color." She said, picking up more and more underwear, and a couple nightgowns. Clary blushed, and couldn't help but feel self-conscious about how small her size was. By the time Magnus got over, Izzy had an arms full pile of underwear and nightgowns; all of them nearly see through or lace; or both. Magnus' eyes widened.

"Absolutely not!" He said, eyeing the lingerie.

"I totally agree with Magnus!" Clary piped up. Izzy simply rolled her eyes.

"Why?" She huffed, clearly annoyed.

"Can you imagine how much she'll tempt your brother in these?! She's only fifteen-"

"Almost sixteen." Clary cut in, irritated. Magnus shot her a look.

"And she will not be losing her virginity yet!" He said. Clary couldn't meet the warlock's eyes, thinking about the shower incident and then the training room incident, and then the scene that happened this morning. _You have no idea. _She thought.

Isabelle simply started to make her way to the cashier, paying for it. "I bet you weren't very innocent at that age, Magnus." She retorted, clearly enjoying making the warlock annoyed. He narrowed his eyes again, and they started to glow. Sparks of blue fire started forming on his fingertips.

"_Magnus. _It's fine." She said, nudging him in the elbow. He slowly calmed down, his eyes fading back to normal. _I swear, those two fight like brother and sister more than Izzy and Alec does. _After they were done, they went out of the store, Izzy holding the bags and leading them off to another nearby building.

This one was dark, and seemed abandoned. Clary had to strip the glamour off of it, and then it finally revealed a small, plain building. The three walked in, and Clary was taken aback by the sight.

There were dozens of weapons, and steles. There were a couple potions and combat boots and clothes for shadowhunters. "Well, you need shoes, pants, a shirt, a stele, and a weapon of your choice." Izzy said, clearly taking pride in Clary's awestruck face. The redhead just nodded. She heard Magnus mutter "What her mother would say if she were here." But she ignored it, first walking over and picking a pair of tall, black combat boots that laced up and came to her knee. They fit perfectly. She then walked over and picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, though they weren't exactly jeans, they seemed to be made out of a tighter fitting material. She then went over the find a black shirt. She found a button up adjustable long sleeved one that could be made into any length and had a lot of compartments. Then, she looked at the isle of steles. They came in dozens of colors and sizes. She chose a small, pearl white one that had a greenish and silvery glow to it. Finally, she walked over to the weapons.

There were swords, daggers, whips, hand claws, and bows. There were so many, but a pale and elegant silver bow caught her eye. It had tiny symbols on it, and the arrows were silver as well. The quiver was green with silver embroidery. She heard someone walk behind her.

"Ahhh, good choice. Very powerful, yet light and easy to carry. It looks like it would fit your frame. Alec could teach you how to shoot; the bow is his weapon of choice as well." Izzy said, coming up behind her. "Watch this." She said. She took the bow and quiver off the wall, and fastened it on Clary. "Now, touch this little button here; on the top of the bow." Clary did as she was told, and in a flash, the bow and quiver was gone, and on her wrist was a silver bracelet.

"Whoa!" She said, completely awestruck.

"I know right? Come, let's go pay." Izzy called over her shoulder, walking towards the cashier. After they paid and walked out, Magnus made another portal. They went through the same procedure as last time, and ended up at the institute.

_Alec's POV_

Alec kept himself busy while Clary was away. Admittedly, he missed her like crazy, even though she was gone for a couple hours. He was planning for her birthday. It was coming up soon, and it had to be perfect. He knew the perfect gifts for her, but the only problem was the place. He couldn't go to the garden because of his blasted allergies, and he was sure that Jace would use that as an advantage. _Wait._ A thought came into his mind. He smiled to himself. _Why didn't I think of this before?_ He thought, making his way to the library.

He ran his fingers over the books, skimming the covers and looking for the right one. _Here._ He thought, pulling out an old brown book with collected dust and the pages slowly turning yellow. He carefully flipped the pages, coughing when dust filled the air, making his eyes watery. His fingers scanned the page, and he found what he was looking for. A potion to make his allergies go away for exactly 24 hours. He could take Clary to the garden and Jace would be furious. Though the potion didn't particularly have very pleasurable ingredients, he would do anything for Clary. He stuffed the book in his pocket, and walked up the steps to their now- shared bedroom. He hid it in his closet, making sure to bookmark the page. He would start on it tomorrow.

Alec absently wandered what his parents would think of Clary. He knew she was a Fairchild; just from the looks you could tell by the red hair, the lean frame, the green eyes and pale skin and light dusting of freckles. He didn't have the heart to tell her that their families have never been on good terms; even through the centuries. Would his parents be mad at him? He wasn't much worried about Maryse; she would easily get over it. The one he was worried about was Robert. What would his father do? Alec had been dreading the day that they would be coming to visit; it was in a week's time. Although he _was _excited to see his little brother Max; he was sure that the young boy would get along with Clary.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the large institute door open. He turned around and dashed down the hall; then took the stairs two at a time. He nearly ran into Simon; who had been doing the same thing. They exchanged looks for a second; blue versus brown; and took off, and Alec couldn't help but feel a little childish because of the racing. Simon stopped short; making Alec ram into him and causing both of them to fall.

"Watch where you're going." Simon remarked, and Alec decided to ignore him. They had already fought enough today when Alec forced Simon to tell him what Jace told him; and that didn't end well. Much to Alec's disappointment, Jace had already beaten them to the door (he was probably waiting there the whole time) and three figures stood there, Clary, Izzy, and Magnus.

_What's he doing here?_ Alec thought, his blue eyes scanning all of them. Although he and Magnus were hardly considered friends, he had gotten along better with the warlock ever since Clary came.

_Clary. _He thought, and rushed forward, lifting her up and kissing her. She giggled, and squirmed out of his arms. "Hey, Alec. I bet your wondering why Magnus was here. He came and helped with the shopping. Suddenly Clary blushed and looked uncomfortable, as though remembering something, but Alec decided to ask about that later.

"Did you guys have a good time?" He asked. Magnus huffed, running a hand through his spiky black hair, and his cat eyes stared at Isabelle.

"Yes! Clary is now fully equipped with shadowhunting gear and guess what weapon she chose?" Izzy asked, jumping up and down like a little girl. Alec shrugged, having no idea.

"What?" He asked, extremely curious.

"A bow! And not just any bow. Clary?" Izzy said. Clary nodded, pressing a button on a silver bracelet on her wrist. Within less than a second, and elegant, silver bow and a green quiver with silver arrows appeared. Alec couldn't help but smile and be a little pleased; the girl he loved chose his weapon of choice, and that meant that he could teach her. Clary must have thought the same thing, and she smiled. The moment was soon shattered though, because Magnus spoke up.

"That's not the only thing your sister forced Clary to buy." He said, motioning to Izzy. Clary blushed again.

"W-what else did she buy?" Alec asked, noticing Clary becoming redder by the second.

"Oh- you know, lacy lingerie, mainly black, and some in your favorite color, navy blue, I believe? Also, a couple see-through nightgowns and some things to tempt you to take her virginity." Magnus said. Clary smacked her eyes, nodding her head shamefully. Jace grinned, probably enjoying the idea of seeing Clary in lingerie, and Alec and Simon where shocked (though Alec couldn't help but think of Clary in lingerie as well, and it embarrassingly sent his blood southward.)

Alec cleared his throat. "Well, its late, and I'm starving. Magnus, can you cook?" He asked, knowing that Jace could to but the blonde would obviously say no.

Magnus nodded. "I'm a warlock- of course I can cook." And headed of towards the kitchen, the teenagers behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Lightwoods, Clary, Simon, and Magnus all ate in silence. It wasn't necessarily uncomfortable; it was just that they were all in deep thought. Clary, of course, was thinking about Alec, and Alec of Clary. Simon was thinking about Clary as well, but absently added Alec to his long list of people he hated. Simon supposed Alec was a good person, even though he had walls and a cold attitude no one could deny his heart of gold and his fierce loyalty to his loved ones. Jace, was being Jace, thinking about Clary in the recently bought lingerie, devising a plan (and a wicked one that including a fair amount of seduction) Simon was also thinking about Isabelle, and Isabelle was thinking about her mother and father, the latter more so. Her thoughts were much like Alec's. Isabelle knew that Alec knew full well that their father would not be happy with Clary, and she knew that Clary herself might be in danger. The poor girl had enough on her list already. She would probably ask the redhead to stay with her until her parents left again, not wanting to know the outcome if they found Clary in her brothers bed.

Meanwhile, Magnus was thinking about ways to save Jocelyn. The woman and him grew up close friends, he could say the same with Luke. Clary reminded him of her mother in many ways, but there were still so many things different. It was probably why they argued all the time. For example, Clary had more of a fiery spark and a stubborn streak that would never fade, and a dash of a short temper. Her mother was always more on the docile side- and that was probably what attracted Valentine to her.

Valentine. He didn't have the heart to tell Clary who her father was. It wasn't his place, anyways, but he was pretty sure that she would need to know soon. He had a terrible feeling in his gut that the man had something to do with Jocelyn's disappearance. The warlock was a little worried for Luke, too. The werewolf was currently in Alicante, trying to find Jocelyn as well. Even though he was staying with his sister Amatis, Valentine might try to kidnap him as well. Even though he knew that the teens and him would be forced to go to Alicante sometime, he didn't think Clary was ready. For the angels sake, he didn't even want to know what Clary thought of her mother for keeping all this a secret. Even though she meant well, it wasn't right taking Clary's first 15, almost 16 years away from the world where she truly belonged. But Magnus knew that her mother did it out of fear. Fear for herself, fear for Clary, fear for Luke, fear for all of her friends and family. He shivered when he remembered the burning of the Fairchild manor. Her sick husband murdered her family with cold blood.

He had absolutely no idea where to start looking. She was definitely still alive; Valentine would make sure of that. Through all the years, the man still had feelings for Jocelyn, though everyone knew that she would never return them. She might have loved him at one time, but over 15 years, the love had quickly turned to pure, boiling hate at the mention of his name.

A cough interrupted his thoughts. Alec cleared his throat. "Ahem, Clary, are you ready to go to bed?" He asked. Clary said nothing; she didn't even look like she heard him. She was in her own little world, in deep thought. She almost looked like she was arguing with herself. "_Clary?"_ He asked again. Fortunately, Alec was the patient type. He sighed. "CLARY!?" He boomed over her, and it finally seemed to get her attention. Her green eyes flicked up.

"What?" The redhead asked, oblivious to the blue-eyed boy. He rolled his eyes, though anyone could see the smirk tugging at his mouth.

"I've asked your name three times. I was asking if you were ready to go to bed." He said, stretching outwards and leaning against the counter. Clary nodded, and let out a little yawn.

"Yeah." She slid off the stool, stretching much like Alec did. "Hey Magnus, you can stay here if you want." Magnus snorted. He was staying here whether she liked it or not. Not only for her and the other shadowhunters safety, but for his as well. His yellow green cat eyes sparked at the thought that Valentine would dare to send one of his blasted minions anywhere near him. As a matter of fact, it would be a pleasure for him to annoy the bleach blonde. But no, they needed him. And anyway, he was a warlock. He might need to heal them if any of them got injured, they couldn't afford to lose anyone now.

"Okay, you two go to bed. Sleep well." The warlock said, and got up and ruffled Clary's hair. She snorted.

"I would return the gesture, but I'm afraid you put a little too much glittery hair gel in your hair."

He raised his eyebrow. "Was that an insult?"

She held her hands up in mock surrender. "No, sir. Of course not." She turned away, walking towards Alec.

"I thought so." She rolled her eyes and yawned one more time.

"Goodnight." Alec said, taking Clary's hand and intertwining there fingers.

"Sleep well." Simon said, his voice sarcastic. Alec and him met eye contact. They seemed to be having and unspoken conversation, well, more like argument. Being a warlock, Magnus could obviously tell that something happened. Some sort of argument, perhaps. But he didn't get a chance to say anything before Jace spoke up.

"Oh, I think that those two will be doing more than just sleeping." The blonde gave a second glance to Clary. Her emerald faze turned to fire, the barely noticeable gold flecks popping out. Isabelle hit him in the shoulder. "Well, Clary, if you don't have any action tonight, my room is always down the hall. Pay a visit anytime you like, just don't wear too much." He winked, and Clary gave a disgusted snort. She turned, dragging Alec along with her.

"Let's go." She said, and walked out of the kitchen.

_Alec's POV_

Alec walked to his room, dragging Clary along with him. "We sleep here tonight." He said, with a dismissive tone. Clary nodded. Alec always rather liked his room. It was shaped much more like Clary's, though a little bigger. The walls were blue, and a king sized four poster bed was in the middle. It had curtains and lots of white pillows and comforters. His bookshelf completely lined a wall. His bow was slung on one of the posts of his bed, his quiver along with it. The desk was on the far side of the room, littered with papers, knew and old. He chose not to have carpet in his room, he always like the feeling of wood floors. A bay window was beside the bed, looking over the big city of Manhattan. A closet was on his right, and a nightstand with a lamp was on the left of the bed, and the bay window had a window seat.

"Nice room." Clary breathed out, taking it all in. He turned her around by the shoulders. His hands slid up her arms, sliding the bow and quiver off of her. He knew just where to put it. "What-" She started, but before she could say anything else, he put a finger to her lips. Then he turned around and put her bow and quiver on the opposite side of the bed, lining with his. Alec rather liked the view. His bow was large and tough and black. The quiver was black leather as well, and the arrows were long and black. Hers was silver and small and elegant, with the green quiver and the slender, put clearly able to damage, arrows.

Clary smiled. She came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. He returned the gesture by touching their foreheads and taking her hands. "I need to take a shower…" She whispered in his ear, gently. Though he would have liked to count it as an invitation, he knew that Clary wanted to wait. He respected her decision knowing that if he had to convince her to make love to him earlier, they would feel guilty. Besides, there was just too much going on right now. He himself wanted things to die down a little bit before they took the big step in their relationship. He also knew that she was a virgin, and he was a little proud of himself. Besides, the job of making her a woman was his and his alone. He would never admit it, but he was a virgin as well.

He nodded. "Okay, I'll be in here." He turned around and placed a long, sweet lingering kiss on her lips, and he could feel her smile. Before he could say anything else she turned around and left his room.

Alec watched her go. Every time she left, it felt like a part of him fell away. It was always going to be like that. She was a part of him as he was of her. He sighed contentedly and walked into the bathroom. He slipped off his clothes and stepped into the shower. It felt nice with the water running over him. The strand of black hair once again found its way over his eye and he impatiently pushed it back. The story was, when he was little, just a baby at that, a faerie came to his mother saying that he was a special boy. She bewitched him, blessed him, whatever you want to call it. But with that, he had didn't get a mark or anything like that. No, he of course, with his luck, got the annoying strand of hair. Quite stupid, really. But he eventually got used to it.

When he was done, he dried off and brushed his teeth and hair. He slipped on his pj's. Well, what you can call them. He usually always slept shirtless, with just a pair of sweats. He didn't like being too clothed while he slept. He stepped out of the bathroom. Clary wasn't there. Alec absently snorted to himself. Girls took so long in the shower. Well, Clary definitely was NOT what you would call a girly girl. She barely ever wore makeup but when she did it was light. You never saw her in anything other than converse, vans, or barefooted, and it seemed like she only wore jeans or shorts, with a simple sweat shirt, tank top, or loose t-shirt. But Alec liked this about Clary. He never liked girls who worked too hard on their appearance. True, he, like all other boys appreciated when girls wore tight dresses or high heels. But Clary was special, she looked good in everything, but most of all herself. And that was who he fell in love with.

He lay down on the bed. Alec sunk into the white comforter and pillows. He waited for Clary to come in. Alec then got a tempting idea. He got off the bed and hid behind the door, waiting for the redhead to enter.

_Clary's POV_

As she walked to his room, Clary braided her damp red hair off to the side. After finishing it with a hair tie, she turned the nob and went into the room.

Alec wasn't there. She couldn't hear the shower running, so she simply shrugged and started to close the door, only to be startled when familiar arms scooped her up bridal style and she felt familiar lips bury them on her neck.

She chuckled. "Alec! Stop!" She felt him nod his head no, and laid her on the bed. Finally, he stood up, looking down at her on his bed. He looked through his lashes as though he rather enjoyed the image of her. "What?" She asked.

Alec turned and made his way towards his closet. After a few minutes of shuffling through, he pulled out a large t-shirt. Clary was still confused, but he held it out to her. "You should were this instead." She looked up at him to see whether or not he was kidding, but his face was completely serious.

She smiled, and reached for the shirt, only to be pulled by her hands into Alec's chest. Caught off guard, Alec slipped his large, callused finger under her shirt and pulled it off, along with her shorts. She felt herself go red. There she was, almost completely nude in front of him. He slipped his T-shirt over her. It was grey and touched her mid-thigh. Clary was pleased that it was light and soft and smelled like him.

"Much better." He said, happy with his work. He enter twined their fingers and led her over to his bed, pulling up the comforter. They both slipped in. Clary sighed. She traced patterns on Alec's pale, muscular chest. She nestled closer to him, not bearing to have a gap of space in between. He rested his chin on her head, and she felt her eyes slowly flutter down. Before she drifted off to sleep, she wrapped her arms around Alec. He belonged there, just like she belonged in his. Their legs were intertwined, and Clary lent her head on his chest. She listened to his slow, beating heart and felt him rising and falling while he breathed.

"Goodnight." She said, gently kissing his chest.

"Goodnight." He said, and they both drifted off to sleep.

**Sorry this was a short chapter, and nothing much happened. But I promise there will be juicier stuff later on. Please Please Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clary woke to find a familiar body pressed against hers. She almost smiled to herself that she recognized it immediately, proud that the person had become familiar. She turned her head slightly to see Alec was still sleeping, his breathing deep and gentle on her neck. His lips where slightly open, and black hair covered his right eye. He stirred gently, and Clary noticed that she could feel his erection against the back of her thigh, and his hand cupping one of her breasts, while the other was wrapped around her in a possessive position. He had one of his legs thrown over hers.

Clary blushed. The object pressing against her thigh became harder. _Oh dear. _She thought. _I have to wake him up. _Not that she didn't appreciate feeling his body against hers, it was just extremely distracting, and she didn't want Jace or Simon, or even Magnus coming in to find them like this. Anyone could see his noticeable man hood making a bulge in his sweats.

She wiggled out of his arms, gently, and then shook him. He didn't wake up. She tried a little harder, throwing occasional glances at the door. The black haired boy didn't even seem to notice. _Jesus, he sleeps like a rock. _It would have been cute if she wasn't distracted by the large bulge in his pants.

_"Alec!" _She whispered fiercely. Even if they weren't in danger of being caught, she wanted to get in some training today and maybe find out something about her mom's whereabouts. "ALEC!" She nearly was screaming. The boy still didn't wake up. Clary sighed, and lovingly brushed hair out of his face. She leaned over and gave Alec a soft, sweet kiss on the lips, cupping his face. She then got up and got dressed, brushing her hair and putting it in a simple French braid. She knew what she was doing was somewhat dangerous, knowing she could easily get caught by Jace if she were wandering the halls alone, but she wasn't as weak as everyone thought. And plus, the redhead was determined and impatient. She wanted breakfast, and she wasn't going to wait for the warlock to get up. She could manage a piece of toast, right?

Throwing one more glance back at the boy sleeping in the large bed, she left Alec's room and made her way to the kitchen, only to find someone else there.

Clary stopped short. The golden haired boy was leaning casually against the wall, with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. She gave a disgusted snort, and tried to walk around him into the kitchen, but he caught her shoulder.

"That's no way to greet a friend in the morning, love." He said, oblivious to the annoyance in her eyes.

"Your right, it isn't. It's a way to treat someone you dislike in the morning. Now, let me go." She tried breaking away from his grasp, but he was too strong. Jace had a predatory look in his eyes, and her heart started beating with fear. Clary refused to show it, though. She put up her brave face and looked him in the eye with all the defiance she could. He was like 6'2 and she was only 5'6, but she refused to crane her neck up at him, instead only lifting her chin.

"Tsk tsk. I thought we were more than friends." He said, slowly nearing her and backing her against the wall. She frantically searched for a way out, but she was trapped.

"You thought wrong." Clary was trying to buy time, trying to think of a plan. Jace only stepped nearer.

"Ah, no. I'm afraid I'm always right." He looked down at her. She could see his eyes were filled with lust, want, desire and passion.

It made her hate him even more.

Before Clary could properly think out a plan, she reflexively lifted her hand to punch his face. She was almost successful, but his large tan hands caught her small pale ones just inches from his nose. His grip on her wrist was almost painful, but she didn't want to show that.

"Let me go." She said, she tried putting all the authority in her voice as possible, but he ignored it. Instead, he pressed her against the wall; her hands were being held down tightly by his. Clary felt vulnerable, weak. He seemed to like her in this state, for her came even closer. Their bodies now were touching everywhere, not a gap between them. Clary tried squirming away from him, and also tried to knee him in his abdomen. He simply trapped her. His face leaned in closer to hers, and she sharply turned hers away. Instead, he just nibbled on her ear.

"I can make you feel good, Clary." His breathing was hot against her ear, and she could feel his tongue and lips. She shivered, and her chest was rising up and down fast. "Better than Alec ever will. I can make you a woman, Clary." He was now nipping her neck. She was now frightened, and squirmed at the seductive tone in his voice.

"No. I love Alec. I will never come to you." She kept her voice steady, hoping it would anger him, but he ignored it. Before she registered what was happening, he brought his face up to hers and kissed her; hard. Like she belonged to him. He wasn't gentle, or passionate. Just fierce. He moved his lips on hers, begging and forcing for entrance. She stubbornly kept her mouth pressed tight together. He gave something that sounded like an angry growl and shoved her against the wall, so bad it hurt. She still didn't give in. She tried moving her arms out from him, but his strength was too much. His lips left her mouth and sucked on her collar bone, and going down lower, dangerously close to his breast.

_Ah hah. _A plan formed in her mind. She forced her body to become fluid and no longer stiff. "Kiss me again." Clary forced the words out, trying to hide her disgust. He looked up at her with surprise, but proceeded to do so. Just the second his head was level with hers, she banged her head against his as hard as possible. He seemed pained for a moment, and Clary didn't hesitate. She forced herself out from underneath his body and ran towards the one of the kitchen cabinets. The redhead grabbed the closest thing she could find. _A frying pan? Geez, what am i? Rapunzel? _She couldn't finish her thoughts because Jace adruptedly turned around to face her. His golden eyes glanced at the weapon in her hand and he laughed. She did feel kind of silly, but she had to stay calm.

"Excellent choice of weapon, Fray." He smirked, closing in on her again. Before he could grab her, she swung the iron frying pan as hard as she could against his head. He was dizzy for a second, but then fell to the floor, clearly knocked out. She couldn't help but be a little triumphant. The redhead secretly hoped she forced some sense into that retarded blonde head of his, and was suddenly hit by an idea.

She put the frying pan away, walking over to a jar with pens, pencils, and markers. She picked out a black marker, and walked over to the unconscious boy on the floor. She kneeled down and slowly started to draw a mustache on him. She decided to add chinwiskers and a unabrow as well. _Serves him right. _She thought as she finished her 'masterpiece.' She knew that he would probably be furious when he found out, but at the moment she didn't care. She learned her lesson about going away without Alec, especially when it came to Jace. _Oh well. The hell with toast._ She thought. Then she decided she would just eat cereal. When she finished, she poured a bowl for Alec, knowing his favorite kind was frosted flakes, and headed upstairs, hoping he was finally awake.

_Alecs POV_

Alec was having an excellent dream about him and Clary. He didn't want to wake up. _As they kissed on in a large meadow, with no one around for miles, Alec felt rightness as he ran his fingers through her red hair. He laid her down on the soft grass, never bearing to break the kiss. Her small, soft lips moved passionately with his as their tongues mingled together. Fire was coursing through his body as he touched her everywhere his hands could reach. His hands slipped in between her thighs, stroking the already wet area. She arched up into him, rolling her hips on his. He felt her hands funning through his hair, then slide down his back and fist themselves in his shirt, trying to tug it off. He impatiently pulled it off, and then dove back down on her. He sucked and nipped on her neck, leaving marks. Alec liked this, because it showed how he owned her, how she was his. He felt her shiver and moan gently, and it drove him crazy with desire. He slid his hand up her shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the side._

_ She blushed, but before she could say anything Alec set to work on the bra strap. He felt her lean up and nip at his neck and gently suck at his collar bone, and it distracted him for a second, overrun by pleasure. He gave an annoyed noise as his fingers fumbled at it trying to get it off. He gave a triumphant smirk as he heard it click and fall loose. He pulled it off, and sucked in a breath at the beautiful sight. He felt his erection grow bigger, and took her left breast in his mouth, while massaging the right one with his hand, making it stand up. She arched up again, moaning. He felt her hands move down towards the hem of his jeans unbuttoning them. When they were finally off, Alec decided it was only fair that she was as naked as he was, so he pulled down her shorts. She leaned up and kissed him again. As their tongues battled each other, he slipped his hand into her black panties, feeling the wet area. She gave a small whimper as he stroked the sensitive area just above her opening._

_ "Do you like that, Clary?" He asked, dipping his head between her breasts. When Clary didn't respond, he persistently kept rubbing the area, deliciously slow. He pulled down Clary's panties, and kissed her more furiously on the mouth again. She moaned gently, rubbing his back. Alec decided he couldn't take it anymore. Before he had the chance to, Clary pulled down his boxers. He saw her eyes widen at his size, a little scared._

_ "It's okay, Clary." He reassured her. He spread her legs out, settling in between them, and guided his head into her opening. He slid in as gently as possible, trying to make it smooth and less painful. Clary made a small whimper of pain, and he didn't move for a couple seconds, letting her get used to his size. He secured her hands down on the soft grass, bracing her and holding them down. There wasn't a gap between them. He looked at her with his blue eyes for her approval, and she nodded. He slowly started to move in a smooth, steady motion, controlling himself. At first, it was a little painful for her. But after a while, she made soft sounds of pleasure as he thrusted into her faster and faster. He could tell she was going to climax soon. Every time he finished a thrust, he nibbled on her ear, whispering sweet nothings into it like "I love you" Her breathing came faster as she met each of his now violent thrusts. Just as she almost came to her climax, she flipped them over, so know she was on top. He looked into her green eyes, surprised by her boldness. Before he could say anything, she started grinding on his dick. It was his turn to groan and give sounds of pleasure. He bucked up into her as she moved on him. Finally, he gave three final thrusts, and released into her. Clary sighed with pleasure, and got off of him, separating the two bodies. He felt like it was an absence, and didn't like it at all. As they lay there, naked, looking up at the stars, Clary cuddled into him. The last thing he remembered as exhaustion took over him was Clary whispering in his ear "I love you, Alec Lightwood. And I will stay with you forever."_

Alec woke to find the bed empty. He gave a snort of annoyance, and sat up. His black hair was a mess and he didn't bother to smooth it down as he groggily stretched and stood up. It was then he noticed a bulge in his sweatpants, and he felt himself go red. He breathed in and out, trying to calm down. As he stood up and walked over to slip on a shirt, he noticed that Clary must've already gotten dressed. After a while the bulge in his pants slowly stopped and he realized with horror that Clary was walking around the institute with no one else. Alec's blue eyes widened as he quickly turned around, and he was furious at himself for being such an idiot. Just as he reached the door, it opened to show the redhead with a bowl of cereal (his favorite kind, he noticed) with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully, and handed him the cereal.

"Are you proud of yourself for managing to pour milk into a bowl?" He asked, confused to why she was in such a good mood.

Clary rolled her eyes. "No, but I gave Jace a makeover." Alec was still utterly confused. He looked at her for an answer, but her smile simply widened.

"You'll see." She said nothing more as she crossed his room to sit crisscrossed on his bed.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you didn't wake up. You sleep like a rock, Lightwood."

"Oh." Was his only remark, remembering the incident with his dream. He wondered if Clary was there, and turned red at the thought of it. He sat across from her and quickly devoured his cereal. Alec watched the redhead the whole time. Clary twiddled her thumbs when she was bored or impatient.

"Well, what are you going to teach me tod-" She was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. As she stood up, Alec couldn't help but notice her backside as she walked over to the door.

Magnus Bane stepped through. "Clary. Alec. Good Morning." He said. Clary nodded.

"What's going on, Magnus?" She asked.

"There's a message for Alec downstairs waiting in the kitchen, from his parents." Alec's heart suddenly stopped at those words. That could only mean that they were coming earlier. He wasn't ready yet. _Dammit. _He thought. Clary looked at him, oblivious to his thoughts.

"This is wonderful, Alec! I get to meet your parents!" The redhead smiled. Seeing her reaction, Alec had no choice but to force a smile on his face as well.

"Yeah, wonderful. Clary, I'll meet you downstairs." He said. Clary nodded and walked out the door. Magnus looked at him.

"You haven't told her anything, have you?" The warlock asked, though it wasn't a question. Alec looked down. He knew he had to tell her about their families sometime. "You're going to have to, Lightwood. Unless you want me to do it, I suggest you tell her as soon as possible about your blood lines." With that, the black haired warlock stepped out of the doorway and disappeared down the hall.

Alec sighed. He hated the whole grudge thing between the shadowhunter families. The Lightwoods and the Fairchild's where always the worst, and never let go of it. It never really mattered to him, but being the oldest son of the Lightwoods he was forced to. Alec decided he didn't care, though. He didn't give a damn what his parents thought about Clary. He was going to stay with her till the end, and if that meant breaking the line with his parents, then so be it. With that thought in mind, he made his way downstairs.

The first thing he noticed walking into the kitchen was the atmosphere. It was tense, as though laughter was there but wasn't allowed to seep through. Alec wondered what all the fuss was about, and then he noticed.

Jace was there, sitting on a stool with a mustache, unabrow, and chin whiskers drawn on him, completely blind of it. He remembered Clary's words. "_I gave Jace a makeover."_ And realized what happened. He had to stifle a laugh as he made away across the counter with a splendid idea in mind. He picked up his phone and turned on the camera.

"Jace, can I take a picture of you? There aren't many of us and I thought I should start collecting…" Everyone looked at him, realizing what he was doing. Jace just shrugged.

"Okay, it's not a surprise that people want to cherish my face forever." And not a second after he said it, Alec snapped the picture and captured the moment forever. He quietly took another one just in case the blonde would try and hack his phone.

"Send that to me!" Magnus said.

"Me too!" Izzy cut in.

"Me three!" Simon followed right after.

"Me four!" Clary said, quite happy that she could blackmail Jace now. Jace, still dumb to what was going on, smiled when Clary said she wanted the picture as well. _If only he knew. _Alec thought.

"Where's the letter?" He couldn't see it anywhere in the room. Izzy stepped forward an pulled it out of her black jacket, handing it to him.

He sliced open the letter and unfolded the paper.

_Alec, we missed you so much! We wanted to say that we're coming earlier, and should be here by tomorrow. Also, we will be staying there for a few days and then we must take you, Jace, Izzy, and Max to Alicante. There's been a lot of demon action around its borders, and the Clave is worried. There might be a war brewing._

_ Love, Robert and Maryse. _

Alec was shocked. His parents were going to be here tomorrow, and Clary was still here. He would have no choice but to tell them her story and she would have to come to Alicante with them. The up side is that they would be in Alicante for her birthday, and he wouldn't have to worry about making a potion. The downside is that there might be a war brewing.

_What am I going to do?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As Alec reread the letter from his parents, Clary watched him intently. He was stiff and his blue eyes looked as though they were having an argument inside of his head. She was confused, why wouldn't Alec be happy about getting a letter from his parents? Shouldn't the dark haired boy be thrilled? Walking over to him, she noticed he raked a hand through his black hair, something he did when he was nervous. She gently put a hand on his muscular shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Alec," The redhead started, "What's wrong?" When saying this, she looked him in the eye, trying to find any indication to what he was hiding.

"N-nothing." He stammered. "I, I need some time to think properly. I'll be back in about two hours." Alec swallowed, hoping she couldn't see through his expression. To his dismay, she did.

"Well, ok. Just be back as soon as possible." Clary leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, the sweet kind that would stay there for a long long time.

"Anything you want."

_What I want is to know what is bothering you, and what I can do to help. He shouldn't be hiding things from me. _The last sentence she thought caught her off guard. _She _didn't tell anyone about the Jace incident. The reactions, she guessed, probably wouldn't be all that fantastic.

"Ahem," He interrupted, taking her from her thoughts, "Magnus, Simon, Izzy, can one of you watch Clary?" Reflexively he averted his gaze to the blonde on the other side of the room. Alec hoped he didn't see it, but Jace did. He shrugged it off, knowing that if the two weren't fighting he would have always asked Jace to do something when he was too busy. But no, Clary was different.

She huffed. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm not a baby, hence the word 'babysitter." Clary scowled at him, trying to change his mind. Well, fine, he could be stubborn too.

"Your _my _baby, and nonetheless I think that you and Simon have some catching up to do." Alec gestured to the brown haired boy sitting across from him. Simon looked surprised, but then nodded. Alec and him were trying to get on the best terms possible, for Clary's sake. He did _not _want to have another argument like he did yesterday with the mundane.

"Yea, Clary. It's like I don't even know you anymore since you've hung out with these-" He paused, searching for a word to try and make Alec alone and no one else in the room mad, "_people."_ Humph, not what he expected. Maybe the mundane was trying to get along as well. Or, of course, he was trying to 'win back' Clary.

The hell with that. She wasn't a prize to be won, because she was already Alec's, and no one else's.

The redhead sighed. "Fine, Simon. I'll meet you outside. Alec, I'll see you later." She kissed him one more time, and for his own satisfaction and to rub it in the faces of the other boy's in the room, Alec stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his as she snaked her arms around his neck, never wanting to break the kiss. Leaning into her felt like heaven, like their bodies belonged together. Her lips were soft and sweet. Before he could use his tongue to ask for entrance in her cavern, a sound erupted from the warlock.

"Ahem, when your done here, Simon is waiting out side." Alec ignored him, knowing it would make him mad and trailed his lips down Clary's neck, her hands now resting on his fore arms.

"I'll see you later, love." He felt her sigh with something mixed with impatience and contentment. Clary nodded and pulled away from him, kissing him on the cheek one more time. He watched her walk out of the room to her best friend.

"You've gotta tell her, Alec." He heard his younger sister say. Sighing, he turned his attention to her.

"You figured out who she was too?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who wouldn't, Alec? The red hair, green eyes, pale-pinkish skin, FRECKLES, the artist in her? C'mon, a fool could figure it out." Izzy stated walking over to her brother and looking him in the eye.

"It's true, Alec. You have to tell her before your parents get here." Magnus said as he regarded him with cat eyes. Even Alec had to admit that those eyes were darkly beautiful, if not somewhat creepy at the same time.

"Fine, I know. I just have to think. That's all- and I want her to be in a good mood, and not within range of anything that has the ability to injure if threw with force."

The other two people in the room huffed at that. But where was Jace? Probably planning some way to get to Clary. At least Alec trusted the mundane to protect her. He knew that Clary was capable of protecting herself, but with Jace's strength and ruthlessness one could never be too sure.

"Promise, Alec? If you don't tell her by six tonight, I'll tell her myself." Izzy cut in, again looking her brother in the eye.

"Of course. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Then he walked out of the room and headed towards the library.

The familiar smell of books comforted him. Usually shadowhunters weren't supposed to be interested in any type of literature except weapons, but Alec and his little brother Max had a unique love for them. Hodge was the same. Izzy and Magnus had their fashion, Jace had his weapons, and Alec had the library. It was the one place in the world other than with Clary that he actually felt happy. Robert never really approved of Alec spending so much time in the library as a kid. Maryse actually encouraged it, happy that her son at least had some brains and not just muscle and deceptive words like Jace.

He ventured even further in, skimming his fingers along the book he was looking for. Finding it he plucked it off the shelf and turned to the page.

FAIRCHILD FAMILY TREE

JOCYLEN FAIRCHILD-VALENTINE MORGENSTERN

/

JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENTSTERN

? FAIRCHILD.

His mouth was agape and he dropped the book, and it landed with a thud on his feet. Clary? Daughter of VALENTINE?! This day just got better and better. Alec went over to a sofa and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his head in his hands.

Okay, so he'll go up to Clary and tell them about the retarted family feud thing (leaving out the Morgenstern part) and then he would explain Alicante. When his parents came he would, as politely as possible, introduce them to Clary.

He groaned when he thought of Robert. His father was always the one to hold onto the stupid traditions. The whole thing was stupid, really. It all started when two of them, each on from the family's, had an argument on who killed a greater demon. Alec guessed they did it together, but apparently they didn't think so. After that the two families never seemed to get along or make friends, always competing against each other, trying to come out on top. The Lightwood's had the money and the fighting skills and the Fairchild's had the artistic flare and the brains. Those two didn't go together at all.

Robert sometimes mentioned Jocelyn, and when he did it wasn't good. It was either 'the girl was too brave for her own good' or 'she didn't care what she said to others and never could control her temper' or 'that annoying little red haired know it all.' Clearly, his parents thought Clary's mother was dead.

Better thoughts. On to better thoughts. Okay, so what about Alicante? Her birthday was in two days. He knew a field that was a couple hours away on horseback and he also knew there was a river very close to it. Thank god all the field had was soft green grass, because if there was anything else Alec would be forced to make that blasted potion. What kind of things did she like on a picnic? He knew she liked Danishes, sometimes she mentioned it. What about sandwiches? Everybody likes those, but he didn't know what kind she would want. He could pull the whole Augustus Water's thing and base everything on one color, but Clary was different from Hazel Grace. Alec huffed. Why did this have to be so hard? He would just have to watch her carefully and see what she liked and what she didn't.

Looking at his watch, he saw it was 4:30. He must have been there longer than he thought. Standing up stiffly, he started to make his way up to her bedroom.

Clary's POV

As Clary sat in her bedroom fiddling with a pencil, she thought of Alec. He seemed out of sorts this morning. Was it something she did? Clary didn't know. She sneaked away from Simon, not wanting to hear his boring lecture on how to choose a good guy. She already had one. In fact, Alec was perfect in every way to her. Clary smiled a little when she thought of him.

Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin, tall, lean, muscular, wiry, thin lips, long eyelashes, tattoos, silver scars, large hands, a slight lazy eye. The way he smiled, one corner of his mouth at first and the slowly the other corner lifted up to meet it.

Quiet, kind, smart, hostile, awkward at times, tough, on guard, protective. All these things made Alec. And she loved every one of them.

Clary felt like one of those giggly girls in the movies. Plopping back on the bed, she stretched out her arms and legs. She wanted to meet Alec's parents. It was another step in their relationship, and even though Clary was worried they wouldn't like her, even though there were plenty of beautiful, perfect girls out there, she had to be brave. Where would the world be without any risks?

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and she got out of bed to see who it was. Cracking the door open only a little bit, just in case it was Jace, she peeked through.

It wasn't. It was Alec. Immediately she opened it wider and beckoned it in. He looked as though he had a weight on his shoulders. His mouth formed a frown as though he had been thinking long and hard.

"What's wrong?" She asked, eyeing him with concern. He took her by the shoulders and sat her down on the edge of the bed. After that , he took a seat in a chair across from her.

"Clary, promise me you won't be mad." It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Clary nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

He sucked in a breath. "Okay, well you know the shadowhunter families? Well, sometimes there are feuds between a couple. And these feuds last a long time, generations even. It just so happens that my family seems to have a feud with yours, the fairchilds." He looked at her, as though he expected her to get up and slap him for keeping this from her. Instead, she silently kicked herself. Of course, that was why Alec looked nervous after he go the letter from his parents. That's why he was nervous when she would meet them.

"It makes sense now…. I understand that our families have feuds, but maybe we can put that to rest. Y-youre not going to leave me because of this, right?" She stuttered, her eyebrows raising with worry. He looked shocked, and quicker than a normal human being, shot across the room and pinned her on the bed.

"Like hell." He said, and desperately met his lips with hers. The pace he was going was exhausting, but she managed to keep up with the fierce passion of his lips. His tongue asked for entrance and she eagerly let it. Now that their tongues where mingling with each other, Alec let out a satisfied groan and let go of her hands, sliding them deliciously slow down her waist and the back of her thigh. Finally, realizing they had to breathe, Alec let go of the kiss and kissed her neck, gently nipping at it and then teasingly licked it, then sucked on it and added one gentle kiss. He repeated this over and over again and Clary arched into him, embarrassingly realizing she was already wet.

Finally, he stopped and got off of her, plopping himself beside Clary on the bed. His eyes looked at her neck and the love bites he left there, as though he marked her as his territory. He lips where swollen with the ferocity of the kiss and her chest heaved up in down as she let out short breaths. Finally, she turned to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He absently combed his fingers through her red hair and kissed the top of her head, which was now leaning on his chest. Alec knew his arm would get tired eventually but she looked peaceful as she snuggled into him, intertwining their legs together.

"What should I do? When your parents come? How should I act?" Clary asked. She felt him chuckle.

"Be yourself. That would be perfect."

"Do you want to go downstairs?"

"No, I want to lay here and talk until my parents come."

"Okay."

He smiled, thinking of the book he was currently reading, that okay would be their always.

"Okay."

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry I didn't get to update soon enough. I've been so busy lately. Anyway, I hope you like it! Thank you so much for reading. Please Please Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As Clary slowly drifted off to sleep in Alec's strong, possessive arms, Alec absently wondered what was going to happen with them. Truly, since he was a kid he never expected to find someone to love, or even be lucky enough to find someone who loved him back. He could never imagine having a family and a house and a wife to come home to and love. But now, with Clary, he could see it all. Alec visualized a pretty manor in Idris, with and art room-and a library. He saw himself holding a young boy with black hair and green eyes, and Clary's stomach swollen with a next child. He saw Izzy and the rest of their family and friends coming to visit them-congratulating them on their new family, their new life.

For once, Alec truly had something to live for. With that thought in mind, the blood rushed in his veins and filled him with bliss and happiness. Looking down at his beautiful redhead, he smiled to himself. Nothing, no one, was going to mess that up.

Alec's arm was starting to fall asleep, and was slightly uncomfortable. But Clary looked so peaceful asleep, with her small pink lips slightly open and her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Looking through his eyelashes, he decided that he wanted to see this every night and morning. It made his heart speed up and his blue eyes fill with love-and want. Yes, the want. He wanted Clary so much, he wanted to claim her as his. It was his right and his alone to take her virginity. Alec didn't know how much longer he could wait. Every time he saw her in a bedroom it filled his mind with images of slamming her on the bed and ripping her clothes of and making love. But for Clary's sake, he would wait until she was willing.

He moved his arm slightly, trying to make it more comfortable and not trying to wake up Clary. She stirred a little, but otherwise didn't wake. Alec leaned his head down and snuggled into her hair. Black locks mixed with fiery red curls. Wrapping both arms protectively around her, he kissed her cheek one last time before closing his eyes and going to sleep, a smile on his face as he did so.

Clarys POV

Clary woke up and; as she expected-Alec's arms where wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt his warm breath on her neck, and his hands absently touching her breasts. As she awkwardly turned her head around to look at the sleeping boy, she smiled a little. Alec looked so peaceful and unguarded when he wasn't awake. She carefully unwrapped his arms and turned around her body so she was facing him. Her hand gently found its way to the side of his face; her thumb stroking his cheek. She moved closer to him, snuggling her body into his chest and rubbed her nose with his.

"Wake up." She slightly kissed his nose, and earned an annoyed groan from her lover.

"Wake uuuuppp." Kissing him again, this time on the cheek, she said this in a sing-song tone.

"Ten more minutes." He grumbled into the pillow. Clary almost laughed, she wondered if she was going to have to do this every morning for the rest of her life. She didn't mind though.

"Fine. I suppose I'll just shower by myself then." Then quicker than she thought she could move, she slipped out of the covers and was now standing up, looking down on him.

His eyes opened immediately; "Wait what?" Alec was still only slightly awake.

"See ya later." And she turned around, making her way to the shower door. She only comprehended a slight sound of the bed shifting before Alec was in front of her; his black hair sleep mussed and his blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"You'll let me shower with you?" His eyes where hopeful, and Clary almost felt guilty for tricking him.

"No, I just needed you to get out of bed." And as if the conversation was over, she dismissed any complaints from him as she weaved away under his arm and stepping into the bathroom, making sure the door was firmly locked.

Clary threw off her clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt good running down her body as she scrubbed lavender scented soap all over. Truly, she would have liked Alec in there with her. But she wanted their first time to be perfect, wanted their first session of love making to be forever etched into their minds.

When she was done Clary dried off with a fluffy white towel. After running a brush through her long red hair, she pinched her pale, freckled cheeks to return some color to them. Then she wrapped her blue bathrobe around her and carefully stepped outside and into her room. She wouldn't be surprised if Alec jumped out of nowhere and tackled her on the bed and started tickling her. But the room looked clear of any other inhabitants except for herself. Clary let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and put on a black bra and panties, then walking over to her dresser and dawning light colored skinny jeans and a black tank top. She pulled on her green converses and walked outside, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Clary was embarrassed to admit it, but she felt some pride at being a multitasker.

She walked into the institute kitchen while lively conversation was bubbling around her. Jace was sulking in a corner while Alec was trying to figure out how to work a stove. Clary stifled a laugh and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"How in the hell do people do this?"

"Well, I'm not an expert but I'm pretty sure you turn it."

"Oh." Clary felt him warm up with embarrassment and she chuckled, but placed a loving kiss on his cheek anyway. He turned around, looking her in the eye and tried to catch her lips with his, but she playfully pulled away. Alec left his struggles with the stove to turn around and pull her body against his, as Clary pinned him to the countertop. He finally managed to kiss her and grinned, moving his lips with hers and playfully biting on her lip. Jace was scowling across the room, but neither of them noticed, or if they did they paid no attention to it. The kiss slowly became more compassionate, and as Alec's hands inched closer to from her waist to her butt, Clary let their tongues battle for dominance. His hands where now exploring her bottom half now and she couldn't help but blush. Then a noise sounded in the kitchen, and Clary faintly heard Izzy drop something. She stopped kissing Alec and opened her eyes.

A very angry looking black haired man with black eyes like Izzy was staring at them. A woman with black hair and blue eyes had shock across her face as a young boy with black hair and blue eyes looked at them with curiosity.

Jace was currently smirking now, his golden eyes filled with delight. Simon was confused, and Magnus' expression was unreadable. Meanwhile, Alec stood there with his mouth agape, his hands still possessively on Clary.

He swallowed. "Mom. Dad. Max." Alec sucked in a breath, as if waiting for one of them to explode.

"Alec, honey! We missed you so much! And who is this beautiful young lady?" The woman asked.

"Mom, this is Clary Fray, my-" He searched for the word, but 'girlfriend' just didn't seem enough. Clary was more than that, but it seemed the closest thing he could find, "girlfriend."

The woman smiled and took Clary out of Alec's hold to shake her hand. "Hello, Clary. I'm Maryse, and this is my husband, Robert, and Alec's little brother, Max." She gestured to the other two black haired people. Max simply smiled and shook Clary's hand, while Robert looked at her as though she where a pest that needed to be disposed of.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all." Clary put on her best smile. It was pretty much true, for Maryse and Max seemed like wonderful people, but she wasn't so sure about Robert. Finally, the man spoke.

"And who, may I ask, are your parents?"

"My mom is Jocelyn, and my dad died when I was young. I never met him."

"Hmmm." Roberts eyebrows furrowed, and he reluctantly spoke again.

"And I assume that three more will be joining us on the trip to Alicante?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know Magnus, and this is Clary's best friend, Simon." Izzy chimed in, taking Simon and Magnus by the hand and looking her parents in the eye.

"Oh, that's grand! The more the merrier, am I right? And I guess its good we have a warlock with us. Well, I suppose you should all pack. Ill fix breakfast. We should leave by this evening or tomorrow morning." Maryse said, and walked to Izzy and Alec and Jace to hug her three children. She turned around to Clary and gave her a quick, awkward but motherly hug, and shooed them off out of the kitchen. Robert still had a scowl on his face.

As Clary walked out of the kitchen, hand in hand with Alec, she looked up at him.

"So….?"

"So I think we're going to be okay."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Clary packed, Alec watched her while sitting on the bed, staring at her intently and studying her movements. She remained oblivious to his eyes and a red curl fell from her braid. Alec itched to swipe it away.

He didn't need to pack, since they would be staying at the Penhallow's manor. He already told Clary the type of things she needed to bring, and her bow and arrow bracelet was already secured on her left arm, ready for use if need be. Alec was currently in the normal shadowhunting gear, the black material making his skin look paler and his blue eyes pop out. He was already equipped with his black bow and arrows that he'd had since he was seven. And to top it off, the silver Lightwood ring hung at his neck. Family rings were always inherited to the first born male in the families, and of course it went to him.

Smiling, he thought of his dream he'd had, about him and Clary. While her small, nimble fingers worked on doing the zipper to the suitcase, he imagined a pretty wedding band on her ring finger, glinting in the sunlight.

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. He now knew exactly what to give her for her birthday.

Alec stood up and walked to Clary, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Her fingers kept working and she pretended like she didn't notice him.

This wouldn't do.

Slowly, surely, he started nibbling in her ear. With one hand, he brought it up and started sliding one side of her tank top of her shoulder, massaging it while it revealed her freckled shoulder and black bra.

"You're beautiful, you know?" He whispered, all the while nibbling on her ear and breathing on her neck, causing her to shiver.

This just urged him on farther.

"Stop lying, Alec. I might be cute but no, never beautiful. The only reason you're saying that is because you're my boyfriend…"

He scoffed, and shook his head. His next words were muffled as he playfully nipped at her neck.

"No, Clary. You're beautiful; you're the most beautiful girl in the world inside and out. And don't deny because no matter what you are and you can think what you want, but you just need to know it." As if on cue, he kissed her cheek and lovingly rubbed his nose against hers. Before she could protest, he walked backwards, never letting her go, and sat on the bed. They were now in a position where she was leaning on his chest, still not facing him, and comfortingly sat between his legs while her own where folded crisscrossed. Alec gently rubbed his cheek against hers and leant their heads together.

She sighed. "Alec, you're lucky I'm done packing."

"Oh, you would have been cuddling with me if you were done packing or not."

"No I wouldn't."

"I never said it would be willingly, did I?" He arched an eyebrow challengingly, daring her to say anything else. Instead, she just rolled her eyes and melted into him, snuggling into the nook between his neck and his shoulder as he leant back on the headboard. Clary always referred to it as 'her nook' and Alec found this rather adorable.

"Alec?"

"Yea?"

"What now?"

The question took him aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean about your parents, my parents, Idris, the possible war? What's gonna happen?"

Alec thought about it for a while before answering, "Well, first off, my parents have no say in my relationship with you. I don't care what they think. When it comes to your mom, Clary, you might not like this but we just have to wait for the next sign and lay low. We might not be able to make any progress until most of your memories come back, which Magnus said would take a year at the very least. In Idris, you and I are going to enjoy ourselves-" (And here, a smirk came on his face when he thought of his definition of 'enjoying himself' with Clary) "And with the war, you are not to participate in it."

"What?!"

"Clary, you're not trained enough, and even if you did have some experience, I don't want you on the battlefield, you need to stay safe."

"No! I want to be with you. I'm not weak, I can handle myself."

He sighed. "I know, love, but I want you to stay away from danger. And besides, what if something were to happen to you? You wouldn't be much use to finding your mom, now, would you?"

This statement took her aback. Alec could see an argument in her green eyes, until finally, and reluctantly she answered "Fine."

He let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been holding. Now, there was just one more problem. Robert, his father. He was part of the Clave and would stop at nothing to get Clary on the front lines of battle where Clary would most likely get killed. Since Alec's eighteenth birthday was still a couple months away, he had no say in it. He would have to do the inevitable, which included running away with Clary until the war died down. Deep in his heart, he knew that Clary would have a dangerous part in the war if he didn't do something. Practically all shadowhunter women were expected to fight if they were over sixteen, unless they were pregnant. Since shadowhunters tended to die early, everyone usually had children early as well. It was mandatory if they were to preserve the small enough race of Nephilim as it is.

….

As Clary looked into the infinite like portal, she got a little nervous feeling in her gut.

"I know, I still get nervous sometimes too."

Clary whipped her head around to see Maryse, standing tall and elegant.

"I-I wasn't nervous." Clary didn't like people seeing her as weak, it was bad enough she couldn't participate in the war. She had to look as strong and brave as possible now.

At these words, Maryse chuckled. "Ah, Alec sure knows how to pick them. A brave hearted girl I see. There's no need to get defensive. Besides, without fear, how can there be any courage?"

"….You don't hate me…?" Clary asked skeptically. She might seem friendly but she wasn't one to trust others easily, no matter who they were related to. She remembered her mother telling her that blood isn't who you are, and not to trust someone just because of their blood. At the time, her mother's words seemed to have multiple meanings to them, but Clary didn't really think about it much. She didn't think about it much now, either.

"No, I don't hate you. You truly must be a good person if you were able to break through to Alec."

At this, Clary nodded and decided immediately that she liked this woman. "Do you know how long we're to be staying in Alicante?"

"It depends. We have five months, at the most, to prepare for war. And if there is a war, who knows how long that could last. It could last days to years. Let's just hope for the best."

The redhead was suddenly thankful that she didn't pack light.

"Okay."

And at that moment, Alec walked out casually, taking Clary by the hand and counting to three before stepping in the portal.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for days. I've been extremely busy and had to squeeze in time for the fanfics. I'm also sorry that not much happened in this chapter, but I promise, much more action, *cough cough many different kinds of action* will be happening. I'll try to update as much as I can, just bear with me here. Please Review, their very much appreciated! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alec and Clary**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N-Well, first I want to say thank you to all my readers, and I love every single one of the reviews! I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me more ideas, thoughts, complaints, etc. All of them count and are extremely helpful. **

**~0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Chapter 15**

**Alec's POV**

As Alec transported himself and Clary through the portal, his hair danced wildly around his face; Clary's even more so. He knew that Clary disliked portals, he had never been much for them himself. But for her own reassurance, Alec finally found enough conscience to gently squeeze her hand. Only a few moments later and they landed with a hard thud on a field with green grass.

The city of glass, Alicante, or to his preference Alec's home, shone beautifully in the afternoon sun. The weather was just right; it always was, after all, this was a magical city. The demon towers glittered silver, reflecting Clary's green eyes as she studied the city in awe.

"Wow." It came out as more of a sigh from the little redhead. Her mouth hung slightly open and he let go of her hand to wrap around her shoulder. Alec breathed in a deep scent of two familiar things he loved the most in the world; the fresh, forest smell of Alicante and Clary, who smelled of sunshine and fruit. Don't ask how she smelled like sunshine; she just did.

"Home." He said, taking in the city with satisfied blue eyes. Clary looked up at him, and stood on her tiptoes to place a gentle, lingering kiss on Alec's cheek.

"It's beautiful. You grew up here?"

"No, actually I grew up in New York. But as kids we visited here all the time. I guess it's just shadowhunter blood; it runs in your veins. You know, so it always will seem like home. It's hard to explain." Alec rambled, growing frustrated at his loss of adequate words.

Clary just seemed amused, for she smiled a little and said, "I understand what you mean."

Their conversation was interrupted by another opening, in the middle of nowhere, and out stumbled Maryse, Max, and Robert. Then came Simon and Isabelle. Magnus came through next, and last of all Jace, with the usual smirk on his handsome face. It immediately left though when his golden gaze fell upon Alec's arm around Clary.

_Wow, _Alec thought, _Very micheir. Really, I'm impressed._ He turned to his father, and Robert had a deeper scowl than usual. Again, what could have happened with Fairchild's and Lightwoods so long ago? Was it really that serious? Oh well, maybe he would push for answers later. Right now they had to get to the Penhallow's mansion before nightfall set in.

"Let's go." Jace said, and waltzed to the front of the group and walked off.

Robert soon followed after his adopted son, and Maryse and Max trailed behind him. Magnus, Simon, and Isabelle went after.

"Well, Clary, ready to go? I can carry your suitcase if you want."

Clary shook her head. "No, I've got it. C'mon, their already ahead of us." With a final squeeze to Alec's hand, the couple started following the others.

o.0.o.0.o.0

As they knocked on the mansion door with the gigantic iron knocker in the shape of an angel (Alec rather disliked it a lot, he had hit his head on it a countless number of times in the past) Jace silently crept closer to Clary. It took all of Alec's willpower not to let go of Clary's hand and punch the bastard in the face. She must have sensed his tension, for she scooted a little closer and rubbed her cheek on his shoulder. Alec immediately calmed down, and Jace seemed to get the message. Just before he turned away, Alec caught something in his golden eyes. A flicker of something dangerous, as if he knew something they didn't.

Alec, being his brother, knew this only meant one thing.

Jace had a plan. And a very wicked one at that. Clary was oblivious as she studied the huge stone mansion looming above them with an artist's eye. She let out a low whistle. The house must have had at least twenty bedrooms. Since Alec was the oldest out of the whole family, it would be inherited to him, and whoever he was married to or with.

_Glad you like it. There's plenty of space for lots and lots of kids. _Alec almost grinned cockily at the thought. But he couldn't do that, it would probably just creep the girl out. Oh well, he could approach the subject later on down the road. In a room with no exits so Clary couldn't bolt, she tended to do that in awkward conversations. Not that he blamed her though.

Finally, the massive wooden door opened. Aline and Sebastian Penhallow stood before him.

Was it just him, or did Sebastian look a little different? His eyes were as black as ever, and his pale skin glowed in the moonlight. His dark hair was neatly combed off to the side. Like Alec cared, anyway. He never really liked these two. Aline was a whore half the time and Sebastian, well Sebastian was just a snob.

The house looked exactly like he remembered it. The tall staircase in the entrance leading off into the rooms and the library upstairs. The living room on the right, with the high ceiling and fireplace and loft. The left hallway led to the dining room and the massive kitchen and the porch.

Everything looked new and clean. It always did, no matter what happened to it when they were kids. Pretty wild ones, at that. But Jace was always the worst, and Alec was pretty quiet around other kids his age.

It hurt thinking of Jace. In all honesty, he missed his brother. They were best friends since they were ten years old, for angel's sake. But no, Jace had to go all "Jealous guy who is freakishly possessive over a girl that he's with" on him. Alec only hoped that he would get over it. He wanted his best friend back.

Alec turned his attention away from Jace to Sebastian. There _was _something different about him; he just couldn't put a finger on it. But that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was that Sebastian was eyeing Clary like a meal-with familiarity-and his eyes stayed a second to long on her chest, legs, and hips.

"Ahem." Alec said, and protectively slid his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. Sebastian just smirked, he just _smirked!_

_Yep, he's gonna die. _Alec thought.

"Nice to see you all again." Sebastian started. "And who is this?" His gaze went from Simon to Magnus to Clary. He stayed a bit longer on Clary than Alec liked.

"Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. Simon Lewis, mundane. And Clary M-" He stopped, remembering the information he read in the library at the institute. He had been trying to push it out of his mind. "Fray. My girlfriend." He corrected. Clary paid no attention to it, while Sebastian grinned evilly at him.

_Yes, he is most certainly going to die. _

"Nice to meet you all."

"I wish I could say the same, but I dislike people who lie." The warlock interrupted.

_Point Magnus! _ Alec was slowly warming up to Clarys practically God Father. Sebastian's smirk immediately vanished.

"Yes, we must certainly not lie to one another." Unfortunately, Alec felt this statement pointed directly at him. Clary seemed to sense it, for she raised an eyebrow a little, but must have decided to broach the subject later, when they were alone.

"Well, you all know where your rooms are. Come on in."

The group stalked their way inside. Alec always dreaded walking up the steps; they seemed endless. As everyone else found their rooms, he led Clary off to his own. Truly, he didn't care what Robert would think.

o.0.o.0.o.0

Clary's POV

Alec's room here was even grander than the one at the Institute. The king sized bed had white sheets, and curtains draped around it. Again, pillows seemed to cover half the bed. Wow, he must really have a thing for pillows. You could see the forest from the gigantic window beside the bed. The moon hung in the sky, lighting the room with a silvery glow.

Alec took her luggage before she could protest, and sat it on top of a dresser.

"You can unpack later." He said, and tore his shirt off. Next, he took off his pants, and Clary immediately looked away. "What? I'm keeping my boxers on." She heard something plop ungracefully on the bed. "You should take your shirt off too."

Clary snorted. "Nice try, Lightwood. Not gonna work." She walked over to the dresser with her suitcase on top and pulled out a tank top and pajama bottoms. Walking towards what she assumed to be the bathroom, she opened the door and was correct. Clary turned on the light and saw a equally grand bathroom. It had a double sink and a huge master tub that she could probably sink down completely in. She turned around to shut the door. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lock.

_Great. I can imagine him smirking right now._

She quickly changed into her pajamas and threw her old clothes in the hamper, stepping back into the room. Alec was sprawled on the bed in nothing but his boxers. His black hair was already messy and sticking out in random places, and Clary itched to run her hands through it. His blue eyes glinted with the usual fire that Alec always had.

"C'mon." He patted the spot beside him, and lifted up the covers, sliding in himself. Clary obeyed and slid into her spot next to him.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow, love?"

"'love?' That a new nickname?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Clary shrugged. "I don't know. Explore, I guess?"

Alec nodded. "Okay." Without another word, he turned her over and protectively spooned her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Little did she know, he had something huge planned the day after tomorrow.

(The next morning)

Alec's POV

Surprisingly, he was the first one up this time. Clary's eye's where still closed. Her breathing fell in steady breaths. But this wouldn't do. He wanted her to see as much as Alicante as possible. And, well, he wanted breakfast from his mom.

"Clary." He breathed on her neck, she stirred a little, but she didn't wake. He started placing feather light kisses on her nose, forehead, jawline, and neck. "Clary, wake up."

This time, she groaned. "Ten more minutes." He shook his head against her neck.

"Huh-uh. Nope." She still didn't do anything. So, Alec had to go to more drastic measures.

He started tickling her stomach, and her green eyes immediately flew open. "S-stop it!" She started laughing, and Alec grinned. He loved her laugh. It sounded a little like bells, and it wasn't a fake one that just came from your mouth. It was the true, deep kind that came from your belly and shook your whole body, and wasn't squeaky or annoying.

"Not until you get up."

"Fine fine, alright I'll get up." And with that, Clary flew off the bed and reached for a robe to wrap around her. Before she could grab it, Alec took it and put it over her shoulders himself and gently wrapped it around her. Her red hair was in a pretty side braid and he gently brushed a curl out of her face. Alec kissed her forehead and walked over to his dresser to pull on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Come on, I want to get breakfast and an early start on introducing you to Alicante." She nodded and quickly ran out of his room and down the stairs to the beckoning kitchen that wafted scents of bacon and eggs and toast, but like she would eat eggs. Never cared for them.

Alec followed soon after, and pursued the redhead so he could get there first. For some reason she abruptly stopped and he slammed into her, almost causing her to fall. Instead of snapping at him, like Isabelle would have done, she simply laughed and took his hand.

The kitchen was already filled with his parents, Max, Simon, Jace, and Isabelle. Sebastian stood off in a corner and Aline was unsuccessfully flirting with Jace. Magnus and Maryse seemed to be having an argument on who could cook better.

"Magic is no way to make food!"

"Neither is your way of making it!"

"Oh shush!"

"When in the hell have I ever shut up?!"

Clary stepped forward and gently put a hand on Magnus' arm. "Magnus, calm down. You made us food yesterday and the day before, let Maryse do this."

Magnus turned to the redhead, and his glowing cat eyes turned gentler and not as vibrant. He sighed. "Okay."

Maryse looked at Clary with an approving expression and softly smiled. Clary returned the favor, and Robert almost smiled himself. _Maybe he'll end up being okay with Clary._ Alec thought.

His mother quickly finished breakfast and the whole family sat down at the huge dining room table. Soon a bubbly conversation was flowing but Alec said nothing, but protectively put a hand on Clary's thigh. He didn't take it off once.

When they were done, Alec hastily announced that he and Clary where going out and dragged her off to his room as she hastily said a polite goodbye.

Clary changed into a simple purple aero t-shirt, shorts, and green converses. She redid her braid as Alec put on khaki shorts and a red t-shirt with sneakers.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

Clary's POV

Alicante was beautiful. As Alec showed her around the whole city and told her about historical events, she listened intently and soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. This day was perfect, walking around in Alicante with him.

When they got back to the mansion, he turned and said, "I want to take you somewhere tomorrow evening. Nothing fancy, but dress nicely."

She wondered what he was talking about. He seemed to be trying to hold back a smirk, but she just nodded.

"Well, I have to go find my mom. I'll be back in a few. You can go to the library if you want."

Clary simply nodded and headed up the staircase. When she opened the door, she was awestruck by the walls and shelves filled with books. There was a comfortable table with chairs in the middle.

"Would you like some coffee?" Clary whipped around to see Robert Lightwood in the doorway. She nodded and he came forward and handed her a cup.

"…..Why are you being nice to me?"

"I figured if Alec and Maryse liked you then you couldn't be that bad."

"Oh." A couple seconds of awkward silence stretched out.

"Here's the shadowhunters codex; you should read up on it a little bit." He handed her a dark blue book, worn with age. She looked at it, and opened it up. Runes danced along the page. She gently set it down and pulled out her sketchbook; she had taken it with her during the visit to Alicante. Clary started to copy the runes down as Robert watched her intently, as though he were waiting for something to happen.

She set down her coffee cup on the sketchpad to turn the next page of the book, only when she turned back the coffee wasn't there. She waved her hand over the spot where it was, and then realized there was a realistic sketch of it on the page.

_What?_ She waved her hand over it again. Clary kneeled down so her eyes were just over the table to see if she wasn't hallucinating. Slowly, she reached her hand down and it actually went _through _the paper; and as she felt around and found the cup, she pulled it out, staring at it in disbelief.

"WHAT?"

"Your mother was the only one that could do that. I was jealous of her, you know?" Robert looked at her with an approving look, and almost smiled.

"WHAT?!"

He chuckled. "Come, let's find Alec and Maryse." And without another word, he led her off down the staircase and into the living room.

**Well, please review! Next chapter is rated M for a reason, read at your own risk! Again, don't forget to review!**


End file.
